


r o c k s t a r

by teamJJK



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 19:22:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 31,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21081812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamJJK/pseuds/teamJJK
Summary: ❝ Junhoe es parte de los novatos aunque lo respetan más que al líder. Se ensucia las manos realizando el trabajo sucio y la adrenalina lo drena en cada frenada de su skyline gris tabaco. Etiquetado como un rockstar. A veces los chicos malos con sangre coagulada en sus uñas, también tienen choques platónicos por malditos niños de metro y medio. ❞





	1. Chapter 1

Prologo.  
Número de palabras; 1138.

La incertidumbre corre ferozmente por el organismo de Jaewon. Una plena esclavitud lo amarra a la silla donde se halla sentado, piernas extendidas y manos posadas temblorosamente en las rodillas. Su ojo tiene una llaga de sangre con una bonita combinación de rasguños y su rostro un permanente ceño fruncido. 

Jae-won es todo lo que los rumores dicen. Hasta los últimos leucocitos que andan por su sangre son ruines, un hombre que solo vive para y por la incumplida a su desventaja. Una vez que cometes traición, es difícil no volverlo hacer. Porque Junhoe le había quitado lo único que amaba, y por ende, él debía desquitarse también. 

En la mesa se hallan todos los individuos que no tuvieron voz para rechazar el plan egoísta de Junhoe. Jae-won lo recuerda, aquel día repasándose cada noche en una pasada de pesadilla, donde prefirieron echarse hacia atrás antes de interponerse ante uno de los novatos más sucios. 

Ni siquiera Bobby tuvo objeción. 

Mino juega con las cartas de póker, una sonrisa adorna su frío rostro. Nunca fue bueno fingiendo sensaciones que no tenía, era demasiado real para conocer la palabra humildad. Nam Joo sucumba a su lado comiendo unas papas fritas sin temor a ensuciar sus manos con grasas; el máximo esplendor de no tener miedo a perder, porque ya no hay nada que perder. Y entonces entran los gemelos: Chanwoo sosteniendo la melodiosa sintonía de un as bajo la manga, creyendo que nadie sabe que debajo de la mesa acaricia la pierna huesuda de su hermano Yunhyeong. 

Mira sus fortalezas antes de ver sus puntos débiles. Y si no tienen, crea una. —aconsejo el hombre, intercambiando dinero en bolsas reciclables. —Luego mátalos. Uno por uno. Que no vean con qué objetivo llegas, y que agonicen con la venganza que te iras. No tengas miedo, pequeño Jaewon. Ellos mataron a una niña. Estas haciéndoles un favor; si no los matas tú, otro vendrá. Enemigos es lo que más tienen. 

Yunhyeong es la debilidad de Junhoe. 

— ¿Cuánto vas a apostar, June? —pregunta BM, pasando un dardo de Yunhyeong entre sus dedos, deslizándolo sin cuidado a pesar de ser filoso. En este juego solo observas diligentemente y luego pones en práctica. —Te apuesto mi Seat León Cupra que ganaré esto. 

No apuestes en contra de Junhoe sin tener un ataque libre de errores a tu favor. 

BM nunca aprendía de sus errores. 

—Todo. —murmura tirando la ruma de fichas al centro de la mesa, escarchando una risa bastarda que lo representaba. Jae-won aprieta los labios y luego esconde la carta ganadora sin que nadie se dé cuenta. —No te puedes echar hacia atrás, idiota. 

Junhoe es descuidado. No piensa antes de hablar, corre riesgos que no debería y llama a los problemas como miel a los osos. Y si de cabos sueltos hablamos, Junhoe es digno de aquello. Nunca supo cómo lidiar con los amores no correspondidos, nunca supo cómo lidiar con la incesante visión de que Yunhyeong jamás seria suyo. 

Y eso lo condenó. 

Una sonrisa soberbia se cuela en sus labios al imaginarse la deformación de su orgullo al asesinar a Yunhyeong frente a sus ojos: y la frustración de no poder hacer nada para impedirlo. Jae-won acabaría con ellos como ellos acabaron con su niña. 

Porque Jae-won nunca había sentido tanto miedo como aquel día y lo recuerda como la palma de su mano. Recordar es solo otra forma de morir. 

Sucedió el nueve de diciembre del 98’. La negación ya había pasado a su punto de cierre, dándole la entrada a una ira torrencial que le provocaba querer golpear al creador de este gran problema. Su cuerpo entero temblaba y sus manos, convertidas en puños, golpeaban sus muslos en intento de apaciguar la frustración. 

Todo el mundo sabía que Haneul era muy pequeña e dependiente. Que necesitaba dinero para comprar sus útiles escolares y amor de hermanos cariñosos; que no era necesario que la mataran sin preguntarle su nombre, su edad o sus últimas palabras.

Era una niña indefensa aniquilada por manos ensangrentadas.

Mientras veía a los chicos haciendo bromas mientras se golpeaban y apostaban hasta el último centavo de sus bolsillos, sus pensamientos volaban a circunstancias futuras. La sangre desparramándose por las paredes de mármol, los gritos provenientes de su pequeño amor, la sensación de querer arrancar y exponerse a una muerte segura.

Pero ahora estaba considerando ejercer las peores torturas en su contra. Principalmente en el imbécil de Junhoe, que mantenía esa costumbre de sonreír cuando realizaba una matanza. Y si la muerte de la pequeña niña no era suficiente, basto con las demás para cegarlo. Dara noona y Minzy noona no tenían que arriesgar su pellejo por un vil sirviente de los impulsos egoístas. 

Había esperado pacientemente el día en que Junhoe bajara la retaguardia para así poder atacar y ganar la batalla. Minutos, horas, días, semanas, meses, años. La sed de restaurar la sangre en retroceso era tan grande que se deleitaba imaginando cuales serían sus pudores internos, cuando—finalmente Junhoe caiga y anuncie su derrota. 

No había nada más placentero que hacerlo trizas. 

Tiene dos maneras de influir su odio hacia Junhoe. Se resbala lentamente hasta no quedar en nada, parte de una automutilación propia y digna. Además de ser tan contagioso; es el olor que desprende Junhoe en que lo vuelve severamente repugnante; sangre—heridas—huesos despedazados—pesadillas sumándole los fantasmas que lo persiguen por las noches. Es la furia y la rabia, similares pero no iguales.

Koo Junhoe; 

No has recibido tu cadena perpetua aun. Nunca vas a soportar haber sido tan orgulloso como para desquitarte con tantas personas. Muchos darían su vida, sin dudar, con tal de mantenerlo a salvo. Pero siempre va a estar amarrado a Jae-won y Jaewon a él. Ambos causaran melancolías en el otro y ambos quitaron lo que más aman. 

No obstante, Jae-won no olvida que asesinar a Junhoe sería darle libertad. Analizándolo bien es una verdadera paradoja. Es algo tan contradictorio que sus neuronas se sienten expuestas, enredándose entre ellas causando un revuelo insoportable, tiene deseos tan fuertes y tan diferentes que no sabe qué hacer; si quiere verlo morir o amarrarlo a sus pecados. 

— ¿Te sientes bien, One? —alza la cabeza ante la intromisión de aquella voz. Gruesa y rasposo, subiéndose por el borde de su columna vertebral y sucumbiendo en su nuca. Junhoe le sonríe ladeando la cabeza. —Pareces un poco mareado, ve a descansar, te estaré esperando abajo. 

Que sutil manera de convertir una simple frase en una metáfora. 

Jae-won le da una sonrisa lacónica: —Bien. Te encuentro abajo, no demores. 

Es tan mutuo su disfuncional relación que la escena queda estática por unos momentos. Son su peor error y su mejor parafernalia. Y aunque quieran matarse entre ellos, siempre va a estar la esperanza de poder posponerlo un poco más.


	2. I.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donde Jinhwan es demasiado ingenuo para darse cuenta que no es un solo polvo.

Número de palabras; 4124

Inmediatamente se sintió fuera de lugar. 

Al poner su primer pie dentro del club, supo que saldría corriendo con la policía pisándole los talones. Al sentarse en el horrible sillón color rojo, se asqueó viendo el espectáculo que presenciaba en la pista de baile. Al pedir un vodka con energizante, termino por acallar a su mala suerte. 

El hecho de que Hanbin lo haya invitado a este sitio fue meramente para conocer a su novio. Trece meses saliendo lo convertía en un sujeto importante, con ojos ligeros y risas exultantes. Y gracias a eso se sentía como parte de la familia de su mejor amigo, eso jamás seria horripilante. 

Pero este local ganaba una medalla de horripilación. 

Luego de que lo abandonaran en las mesas, Bobby tomando de la mano a Hanbin con un jodido ven, mi amor, vamos a las mesas de billar dejándolo sentado como un cachorro perdido. Se tomó diez minutos en donde vio cómo su amigo se inclinaba a golpear a la bola con Bobby apegándose a su trasero sosteniendo sus brazos con el palo entre los dedos de ambos. Una escena que resaltaba lo íntimo, ya que la parte baja de Bobby estaba sumamente presionada contra el culo del otro, pegándolo a la mesa. Y el rostro de Hanbin lo hacía pensar mal. 

El humo de tabacos y habanos lo hizo salirse de su soledad, tomando rumbo a la primera planta donde se ubicaba la barra. No había seguridad en su rápida caminata, bajando la escalera chocando con algunos medios borrachos y en eso le llego más que un agarrón de nalga. Definitivamente iba a matar a Hanbin. Sobándose el trasero disimuladamente, se puso de puntitas para sentarse. No fue una buena idea ser arrastrado, ni tampoco haberse puesto pantalones ajustados. Podía sentir ese golpe rezumbar en la dura silla. 

El cantinero se acercó a su sitio en menos de dos segundos, servicio rápido lo llamaban. 

— ¿Qué vas a tomar, pequeño? —le dijo con una sonrisa de mil estrellas. Hubiese sido considerado en su lista de hombres que lo ponen, pero el insulto hacia su altura lo enfureció. 

Si. Jinhwan media 1.70, sus pies colgaban de la silla y la mayoría de las veces necesitaba ayuda para conseguir las cosas. Pero era una máquina de furia cuando se lo decían a la cara. Una diminuta. 

—Ron con coca-cola, por favor. —pidió, jugueteando con los dedos sobre la mesa de cristal. —Y no soy pequeño. 

—Por supuesto. —en un vaso vertía el contenido el alcohol, y según su cuenta, ya llevaba cuatro. — ¿No eres de por aquí, cierto? —el camarero trato de iniciar una charla, a lo que Jinhwan solo negó. Demasiado concentrado en la ejecución de la bebida. — ¡Vaya! No se ven chicos como tú por estos rincones. 

Levanto la cabeza tan veloz, que le dolió el cuello y la nuca. 

— ¿Chicos como yo? 

Le paso el vaso, acomodándose entre sus codos mientras asentía. Otra sonrisa. Jinhwan se empezó a poner nervioso a un nivel inconfundible. La manada de hombres que rondaban este lugar era totalmente diferente a lo que él acostumbraba. Un giro de ciento ochenta grados. Su estilo consistía en bailes a las seis de mañana con Lady Gaga sonando por los parlantes, con mojitos rodando por la mesa y borrachos tiernos. Aquí solo había hombres en todo el sentido de la palabra, con barba y tragos fuertes. (y sin Gaga) 

—Me sorprende que no hayan tratado de violarte a esta hora de la madrugada. —ante la sorpresa de Jinhwan, bajando su vaso y abriendo los ojos grandes, el camarero movió las manos exasperado. — ¡No era eso a lo que me refería! ¡Eso no te va a pasar! Solo es una forma de decirlo.

—Explícate. 

—Eres demasiado bonito para estar aquí. —le dijo, tomando un paño y limpiando unos botellas llenas de licores jamás ingeridos por Jinhwan. Esté tomó eso como un halago y se sonrojo. — ¿No ves? Los chicos de aquí no se ponen nerviosos por algo así, simplemente ofrecen golpes o solo te golpean. 

—Me nalguearon al bajar las escaleras. —confeso haciendo un mohín ante el inminente dolor. —Muy muy fuerte. 

—Ha eso me refiero. 

La gente se acoplo en los alrededores pidiendo sus respetivas bebidas y el simpático camarero le dio una mirada de disculpas antes de ponerse a trabajar. Pidió un segundo trago. Si lo pensaba bien, él solo debería marcharse diciéndole una excusa estúpida a Hanbin pero el hecho de que todos se dieran cuenta de que era un débil, lo hizo impotente. 

Jinhwan podía hacer eso. No era un chico flor. Él podía quedarse solo por treinta minutos enteros viendo a los bailarines y dando charlas cortas a las chicas y una que otra al camarero. Él podía tomar fuerte sin emborracharse a la primera y definitivamente podía pertenecer. Si Hanbin podía, ¿Por qué él no? 

Aunque el humo lo ahogaba y le hacía toser en reiteras ocasiones. El olor a sexo se impregnaba en el aire y Jinhwan oró para que no fuera su amigo el que lo causaba. Se dio ánimos a sí mismo, él podía, claro. 

— ¿Cómo me dijiste que se llamaba tu amigo? —exclamo el cantinero, torciendo el gesto y respirando con dificultad a la reciente intemperie. —Trabajo aquí desde cinco años, ten por seguro que lo conozco. 

Jinhwan le restó importancia con un encogimiento de hombros. 

—Él tampoco es de por aquí, su novio. Su novio nos invitó. —el cantinero saco uno reserva de vino añejo y le sirvió una gran cantidad a un viejo a su esquina. —Creo que se llama Kim…Kim Bobby. 

El rostro de su nuevo amigo cambio repentinamente. De serio a una sonrisa en cosa de segundos. 

—Oh. —es todo lo que salió de sus labios. —Lo conozco. Trabaja en esto, también. 

— ¿Cantinero? 

El chico lanzo una carcajada. —Algo más complicado. Pregúntale a él. 

Jinhwan sacó su teléfono agregando una nota con el recordatorio. El chico le informo que se llamaba Lay y que su ronda terminaría dentro de veinte y cinco minutos. Eso reconforto a Jinhwan, por lo menos tendría a alguien con quien mantener una aburrida charla sobre la vida. Un avance en su mísera noche triste. 

La música estridente bajo de volumen y las charlas y risas se escuchaban por las paredes. Había dejado a Hanbin hace una hora y media aproximadamente, mínimas las probabilidades que se preocupara por él en estos momentos. 

Debía ser realista. Lo estaba pasando ridículamente mal. Los casi cuatro ron con cocas colas le hizo voltear la imaginación, él no podía beber sin marearse a los minutos, ni tampoco podía bailar esos temas tan revolucionarios. Ni siquiera había logrado establecer una conversación más de cinco minutos. Se llevaba el premio a la peor salida de su historial. 

Estúpido Bobby que le quitaba a su mejor amigo. 

Sus arterias mantenían el alcohol deslizándose por su organismo lentamente. Tanto así, que sentía los empujones cuando la multitud se amontonaba y también sentía las enormes ganas de salir corriendo por los toques provocadores que pasaban por su espalda. En vez de un club, parecía un antro. 

—Hey, hermano…—sin percatarse, una voz rasposa llamo su atención. —whisky puro.

Jugueteo con su celular. Aplicaciones sin actualizarse, se fijó quien era su nuevo seguidor en instragram y hasta le dio tiempo de jugar con una serpiente de colores. Suspiro sonoramente mientras vertía el líquido por su garganta, echando su espalda hacia atrás inadecuadamente cuando unos brazos lo sujetaron. 

—Ten más cuidado. —las palmas lo afirmaron de la espalda, evitando que se cayera. La misma voz rasposa que le seguía, lo mantuvo en equilibrio hasta que vio que estaba en condiciones óptimas. A estas alturas, Jinhwan lo único que quería era emborracharse y dar por finalizada su mala trasnochada. 

El chico mantuvo su mano en su espalda baja por unos eternos segundos y luego lo estabilizo nuevamente, temiendo que pudiera caer y empeorar la fiesta de los demás con su esporádica depresión. O un accidente. 

Trágame tierra es la perfecta definición para su humillación. Abandonado, insultado y golpeado durante un laxo de unas horas, ¿Cómo puede una sola persona del porte de un colibrí tener tan mala pasada? Jinhwan asintió al muchacho, ahogándose en su desdicha y la cólera. 

— ¿No vas a darme las jodidas gracias? —se mofó. El camarero le dio una advertencia a Jinhwan, al subir la vista, lo pasó desapercibido. —Te estoy hablando a ti, demonios. 

Su tono resonaba arrogancia y prepotencia. Lay trato de justificarse en su nombre, pero el hombre no lo tomo en cuenta. Si las cosas estaban saliendo mal, que sigan saliendo mal. 

Alzo los ojos al oponente. 

Y creyó que se desmayaría. Un metro ochenta invadía su espacio personal, su rostro mostraba bastante heridas y cortes, la bandita posicionaba en su puente nasal (recubierta de sangre) le hizo temer. 

—G-Gracias. 

La forma en la que lo miro no le gusto. Observo a ese gigante como si no tuviera escapatoria alguna, de arriba hacia abajo, lamiéndose los labios. Pantalones rasgados en varias zonas, converse negras y una remera grande que mostraba gran parte de su pecho con una chaqueta de cuero. El cabello revoloteado, sin haberse molestado en peinarlo—le parecía que el tío había echado un polvo hace poco. 

Todo de él gritaba problemas. 

Sus nudillos, llenos de tatuajes que no lograba entender, estaban machucados con más heridas y enormes costras. Hizo una mueca al ver el estado del sujeto, eso debía haber dolido como el infierno. 

Muy a su pesar, el otro hizo el mismo recorrido que él. Observando como un cazador a su presa, llevándose el vaso a la boca con un gesto torcido. Una sonrisa de lado, de esas que solo los rufianes tenían, esas sonrisas que le hicieron soltar un bufido. 

Dejo el utensilio encima de mesa haciendo un eco. Extendió su mano hacia su temeroso ser, estrechándolo con la suya. 

—Un placer. 

—Un placer haberte salvado la vida. 

La tensión sexual que cruzo por los sectores perjudicó la cordura de Jinhwan. Siguió tomando su producto, dándole reojos embusteros que lo traicionaban. La rodilla de él chocaba contra su muslo, recorriéndole sensaciones que quizás no quería evitar. Cuando la extremidad de este dio golpecitos, sabía que iba a jugar un juego que no estaba dispuesto a perder. No malentender lo sucedido fue exactamente lo que hizo, no tomarle importancia a las consecuencias que le traería follar con un total desconocido. 

¿Por qué estaba pensando en follar? Lucia como un gánster. 

A Jinhwan no le gustaban los chicos malos. Pero pasar una buena cogida con ellos era exactamente lo que necesitaba. No estaba desesperado, pero cinco meses sin tener nada de acción le fueron en contra. 

—Mi mesa está al frente. —se acercó peligrosamente a su oído, susurrando. —Puedes venir a visitarlos si quieres, somos buenos con los niños. 

Estaba a punto de gritarle que se vaya a la mismísima mierda, no obstante, el hombre ya se había levantado y se encontraba en trayecto. Jinhwan puso una mano en su pecho ofendido, dejando salir el aire contenido. ¿Qué había sido eso? ¡No soy un niño! ¡Soy un adulto! ¡Un adulto!

Por dios santo, él entraba en sus veinte y dos años. Estaba lejos de ser un adolescente hormonal, tenía que controlar sus deseos oscuros y dejar de mirar de reojo al individuo sentado a unos metros detrás. Se dio por vencido. Hanbin no iba a llegar a salvarle el trasero y solo debía irse a su departamento. En sus ojeadas al otro, lo pillo más de una vez devolviéndosela. 

Madre mía. 

Entre su inconciencia, Lay tomo su celular de su agarre y marco su número, mostrando su propio celular alumbrando con una llamada entrante. Jinhwan salto en su puesto, riendo estridentemente y cogiendo el artefacto. 

— ¡Podrías haberlo pedido amablemente!

Lay se rio. — ¡No ibas a dármelo! Iré a cambiarme… ¡Nos mantenemos en contacto!

A decir verdad, Jinhwan espero veinte minutos que el cantinero se dignara a aparecer y cuando no lo hizo, se llevó una gran decepción. Tal vez su charla no fue tan emocionante como para seguir compartiendo. Con la cabeza gacha, un vistazo al segundo piso y una cohibida al sujeto (que seguía mirándolo), se bajó saltando al suelo. Se acomodó su chaqueta de cachemir y se adentró a su escapada. 

Treinta pasos largos, una puerta abierta, el viento azotando su rostro bruscamente y su brazo siendo jalado con furia. Falta decir, que ante la fuerza ejercida y su mareo, choco contra el pecho del otro. 

El agresor tuvo la indecencia de reírse, frotando su frente. 

— ¿Tan rápido te marchas? —raspando las vocales, pareciera como si gruñera, sin soltarlo. —La noche es joven…—Jinhwan intento soltarse, obviamente sin lograrlo. El contacto físico le estaba provocando convulsiones a su autocontrol y no iba a dejar que lo follara alguien que lo confundió con un niño. — ¿Vienes en carro? —Jinhwan asintió, el hombre lo soltó posando su agarre en su cintura. —Vamos ahí. 

Al segundo que levanta la mirada, frunciendo el ceño por su rebelde confianza, Jinhwan estuvo acabado. El hombre lo atrapo entre él, empujándolo a su cuerpo haciendo que algo grande e inesperado se frotara en su estómago. 

A Jinhwan lo invadió un espíritu endemoniado en ese momento, por eso rodeo el cuello del más alto con sus brazos. No tuvo necesidad de levantar la punta de sus pies, porque el muchacho bajo su rostro a escasos centímetros del suyo. 

Le apretujo el trasero haciéndolo dar un brinco y al soltar un gemido, ataco sus labios tal bestia. Apretando, mordiendo, estaban tan pegados y todavía faltaba para seguir unidos. Le permitió explorar su boca sin remordimientos, estrellando lenguas y gruñidos con algunos gemidos bajitos y Jinhwan pisó los zapatos del otro para lograr acercarse más. 

El hombre se rio de su actitud. 

—Vamos a ese puto auto. —dicto el alto, alejándose a duras penas. Jinhwan asintió y se dirigió al estacionamiento. Pudo sentir la anatomía del otro hombre en su espalda, enredando sus brazos en su cintura. Abrazándolo por detrás con su barbilla depositada en sus peritoneales. 

Se sintió frio cuando el chico se separó un tanto de él, sin dejar de abrazarlo. Su culo respingó ante la explotante nalgada que recibió, ordenando en tono duro y suavecito que se apresurara. 

Las manos que quitaron su remera lo hicieron estremecerse. 

No confiaba plenamente en el chico y le estaba costando formular un rechazo directo para que se largue de su departamento. Pero no podía. 

Y de una mala manera. 

No podía controlarse. 

El muchacho estaba encima de su cuerpo, desatándose el cinturón con determinación en intentos fallidos. Los dedos de Jinhwan se esparcieron por su abdomen ganándose la atención del más alto y con temblores desabrocho el objeto en conjunto con el botón del pantalón, bajando el cierre y con el índice toqueteando la longitud de la polla contraria.

Una risa salió de hombre que se apoyó en Jinhwan para quítaselo por completo quedando solo en bóxer e hizo lo mismo con el pantalón de Jinhwan, mordiendo con sus dientes la liga del calzoncillo. 

Se deshizo de ellos al instante. 

Es un sinvergüenza. Al quedar desnudo ante la mirada ardiente del otro, Jinhwan se sintió infinito y deseado. Lanzo un gruñido solo para provocarlo, llevando su mano derecha a su pene, bombardeándolo sin esperar. Subía y bajaba por su extensión, ojos entrecerrados y boquiabierto. 

No se alteró al ver que el chico se sacaba la ropa interior de un manotazo. Lo que si le intereso fue los numerosos tatuajes que decoraban su piel, haciéndolo ver aún más peligroso a sus inocentes repasos. No se percató de ellos con detenimiento, solo lo quería dentro de él. 

El chico detuvo la mano de Jinhwan, ambas cejas alzadas. 

— ¿Condón? ¿Lubricante?

Santa mierda. 

La pregunta lo sorprendió y lo descoloco. No contaba con ninguno de los dos artículos tan urgentes, la lujuria lo cegó sin advertencia a las precauciones requeridas. Y como su existente frustración sexual se había marcado los últimos meses, hallaba un gasto de dinero comprarlos. 

—No tengo. 

Jinhwan se mordió el labio con tanta rabia que pensó que la sangre se desparramaría en cualquier rato. Vio al chico fruncir el ceño, su vista se fijó en la puerta de la habitación. Oh, la había cagado, él se iba a marchar. 

El hombre lanzo una protesta, descansando su frente contra la suya. Maldiciones entre dientes con ojos cerrados y expresión sufrida. Él iba a irse, había sido bueno lo que duro. Lo peor es que estaba con piernas abiertas ofreciéndose a él, con el culo a la disposición, para que lo dejen tirado.

Se asustó al ver que lo miraba directamente a sus iris. 

—Bueno…—susurro él. —Voy a intentar ser gentil lo más que pueda. Si te duele mucho, dime ‘’paleta’’ y me detendré. 

El cambio de ambiente se tornó doloroso. La longitud del semental a rodillas en frente suyo le hizo lanzar una risita cohibida, ¿en que se había metido? 

—Una palabra de seguridad. 

—Nunca esta demás. —le beso los labios con lentitud. —Pero si tú no quieres hacerlo, no te voy a obligar. Me voy a enojar y azotar tu puerta por dejarme duro, pero eso es lo menos. 

Jinhwan sostuvo su cabello, incitándolo a besarlo. —Vamos a deshacernos de esa dureza. 

—Así se habla, bebé. 

Una nalgada de regalo por su excelente comportamiento. Lo hizo que chupara tres de sus dedos, lo cual Jinhwan aprobó gustoso, muecas y gruñidos de respuesta. Lo beso como si no hubiera mañana, dejando líneas de saliva en su mentón. 

Se posiciono entre sus piernas, metiendo el primer dedo a su agujero. Se sobresaltó por la intromisión, pero solo consiguió caricias. En el cuello, mordidas que lo hicieron gritar y rogar por más. 

Agrego un segundo dedo. Jinhwan boqueaba al igual que un pez fuera del agua, pidiendo desesperadamente más. Al tercer dedo ingresado, lanzo un grito exorbitante. Movió esos dígitos sobre su entrada tal experto, bombeando su pene en sacudidas enrabiadas y toscas. 

La recamara se llenó de olores subliminales, quejidos, la cama golpeteando la pared, esos gemidos acallados en tactos y variados gritos. Jinhwan era todo un campeón gritando, debería estar orgulloso. 

— ¡Mas! —ni se inmuto en sonrojarse por su falta de empatía. — ¡Oh! ¡Por favor! ¡Necesito más! —echando el culo hacia el causante de su arrebato, el muchacho no dejo de brindarle mimos. Mimos bruscos, pero, al fin y al cabo, mimos. 

Luces iridiscentes se asomaron por sus orbes, fuegos artificiales en llamas con tal ensordados sonidos que arrancaba de ambas gargantas. Dedos agiles lo hicieron llegar al orgasmo y la vergüenza se coló en sus mejillas al querer más. 

El hombre encima lo había convertido en un desubicado. 

El chico utilizo su líquido pre-seminal para empapar su miembro, un método eficaz a falta de lubricante. Jinhwan hizo una nota mental de darle una estrellita dorada por tan eficiente boy scout. Lo que si le afecto, fue cuando el hombre empezó a entrar. La extensión de su pene le hizo arañarle la espalda, sintiendo como se hundía. 

—Estas…jodidamente…apretado…oh, maldito seas. 

Jinhwan vio las liradas, Oriónidas y perseidas en el techo. Que sensación más fantástica, rodearle la cintura con las piernas al enterrarse en su cavidad. Entro suavemente, tomándose todo jodido tiempo del mundo mientras Jinhwan gimoteaba que se moviera de una puta vez. Debe haberlo cabreado porque cuando fue embestido con destreza se le fue la respiración. Boqueando, arqueándose y dando grititos en el oído del alto. 

—…hey, preciosa…

Las embestidas tomaron un inicio profundo y lento, movimientos que lo hicieron delirar y enternecer. Luego, al ser más rápidos y estocando su punto a un ritmo inalcanzable, Jinhwan no pudo ni gesticular palabras coherentes. 

Era un enredo de ‘’ ¡Ah! ¡Mas! ¡Mierda! ¡Oh, oh, oh!’’ y eso debió excitar enloquecedoramente al otro ya que su penetración nunca siseo o se desvaneció. Gotitas de sudor corrían por su cuerpo, el cabello pegándosele en la frente. Que hombre más bestia, haciéndolo gritar como si se acercara el apocalipsis. 

Jinhwan recibía los embistes de la manera más obscena que puede haber. A este chico le gustaba duro y eso era bueno, en cierta parte, porque solo era rollo de una noche. 

—…dime lo que quieres hacer…—el lóbulo de su oreja fue mordisqueado, el frenesí de sus caderas ajustándose entre sí. Un viceversa de balanceos y espontaneidad. —…vamos princesa, dime que quieres. 

Princesa. No debería, pero a Jinhwan le gustaba. 

—Solo…—dijo entre suspiros. —…no me llames así. 

Su dignidad ante todo debía ser respetada. El chico le dio un embiste bien profundo tocando una zona lejana a lo que había llegado, reconociendo un nuevo eje en su cuerpo jamás conocido. Jinhwan se arrepintió al instante. 

Un pellizco en su trasero. — ¿Vas a decirme lo que quiero escuchar o no? 

Al carajo, pensó. 

—Aja…—su voz sonaba lujuriosa. —…Quiero montarte. 

Escucho un breve lo que la princesa diga y un manojo de líos con las sabanas y sus extremidades que al volver a abrir los ojos, estaba encima del muchacho. Reprimiéndose las ganas de seguir guardando apariencias (totalmente falso, estaba actuando como un degenerado y más encima llamándolo daddy) acomodo la extensión del pene dentro suyo y se movió hacia arriba, sus palmas sosteniéndose en los pectorales del alto. 

Iba lento. Demasiado despacio para el gusto del otro debajo, así que apretó su cadera incentivándolo al descontrol. Adelante y hacia atrás, luego piso la cama elevándose con sus pies, dándole una visión más pecaminosa a su escena. Permitiendo que el grueso pene golpeteara su próstata, deslizándose en su longitud endurecida. 

—Oh…uhm…mierda…—sus penetraciones aumentaron dejándolo al abismo de la locura. Apretando ambos glúteos y sentándose en la cama consigo encima, los embistes provocaron sonidos de los fluidos corporales y el sonrojo de Jinhwan se intensifico. Dejándose querer, dejándose follar como animales en celo. —Princesa, estoy tan cerca.

Y se detuvo. Tan pronto que las ganas insaciables de Jinhwan se despedazan e hizo un berrinche por dejarlo a medias de su segundo orgasmo. Que hombre más desagradable, follarlo incontrolablemente para luego detenerse en plena liberación. Lo peor de aquello fue cuando el muchacho jugueteo con su miembro dándole un suave apretón a sus labios inferiores de Jinhwan para luego llevar su mano a su pene y apretarlo, haciéndolo rechinar los dientes. 

Se quedó de rodillas al frente del hombre. Sus relaciones sexuales solo consistían en cogidas mañaneras y todo súbitamente normal sin juegos indecentes o colapsos sofocados, pero esto estaba siendo clasificado como oro pulido. El sudor corría débilmente por su cuerpo, equilibrando su agitada respiración. 

—Princesa…—Jinhwan lo miro inmediatamente, sumiso a sus peticiones. — ¿Sabes dónde quiero descargarme ahora? ¿En qué sitio se vería bonito mi pene? 

Lo estaba matando. —En mi boquita.

¡Sucio, sucio, sucio! Gritaba su subconsciencia y desecho la idea de acabar con esa sección. El hombre era fuerte, con musculatura pronunciada e heridas y tatuajes, un chico malo que parecía un traficante así que simplemente iba a dejarse llevar, de todos modos no lo volvería a ver jamás. 

Se acercó al otro, dándole besos en el cuello y en su clavícula. Tocando los dibujos incrustados permanente en su piel, con temor. Rosas estructuradas en su cuello con pétalos en su nuca, el número 34 en su manzana de Adam. Beso la epidermis con una delicadeza irradiada: en los brazos, un pergamino con letras japonesas. En su muñeca un corta aquí y sus falanges contenían fechas. 09. 12. 1998. Un ave fénix en el costado, unas frases rellenando el espacio vacío. Acaricio sus pezones y se los llevo a la boca. Bajo lentamente hasta el ombligo donde puso su mano, y en la zona de la pelvis encontró una expectante orden recalcada con tinta negra. Besa aquí. 

Y lo hizo. Se llevó el pene del hombre a su boca, dando lamidas al glande. El alto gimió ruidosamente tirando de sus cabellos, empujando. Su garganta dolía y su pene lanzaba estocadas color blanco, se estaba corriendo sin siquiera tocarse. Succiono y ahueco sus mejillas, los quejidos del alto lo motivaron a absorber más y cuando por fin lo tuvo por completo—casi se asfixia con el líquido que se descargó. 

—…lo siento, princesa…te dije que te salieras…—Jinhwan se sacó el miembro de la boca, tomando bocanadas de aire con semen recorriéndole las esquinas de sus labios. —… perdóname, bebé. 

Jinhwan no tenía resentimientos hacia el alto, langueto los restos que rondaban en su cavidad bucal. Fue acurrucado por el hombre que lo beso repetidas veces y lo abrigó en el lecho. La fatalidad de admitir que había conseguido casi cuatro orgasmos al finalizar su velada, le hicieron querer saltar de alegría y rodear de amores a Hanbin. De todos modos, su noche no había sido tan mala.


	3. II.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plan de vida y excelente académica en Game of thrones.

II  
Número de palabras; 3151

Kim Jinhwan tenía una vida satisfactoria; plena. Crecido y criado en las afueras de Seoul, ciudad natal conocida por sus atardeceres tardíos y sus amaneceres tempranos—donde la luz lunar solo duraba seis horas. Cursaba su último año en la universidad con calificaciones altas pero difíciles de mantener, una beca cubriendo los impuestos que no lograron tapar los ahorros de sus padres. Mecánica y automotriz, electrónica como especialidad. Se preparaba para manejar su propio taller, poniendo su mayor esfuerzo en conseguirlo. 

Trabajaba en la librería de los padres de Kim Hanbin, para mantener los gastos mensuales y darse el pequeño lujo de pagar el alquiler de un departamento seguro y cómodo. Conoció a Hanbin en una fiesta de fraternidades y se hicieron amigos al segundo de mencionar Game of thrones, (aunque el idiota de Hanbin es equipo Stark y Jinhwan es fiel a los Targaryen, peleas rudimentarias se acercaban en el estreno de la octava y última temporada.) 

Si hubiera una etiqueta con la cual catalogar a Jinhwan, seria despreocupado. A lo largo de los tres años asistiendo a la universidad, variedad de mujeres se le habían insinuado y las pasaba de página como si se tratara un libro juvenil con escenas porno típicas. Y los hombres que lo invitaban a salir eran una pérdida de tiempo. Es un chico ocupado y egoísta, no podía con los compromisos. 

Y el sexo de una noche dejándolo con el culo adolorido y cojeando, potencialmente no eran su estilo. Eso no era problema ya que al levantarse se encontró solitario y complacido, impregnado de líquidos que preferiría no recordar, no obstante, sin visitas a las cuales no quería atender. 

Una mañana indescifrable, trece llamadas perdidas de Hanbin y doce mensajes de Jinwoo, tres clases después y se encontraba en la cafetería del establecimiento bebiendo un cálido té frio con su vista paseando de Hanbin a Jinwoo. No tenían caras amistosas, de hecho, parecía que un balde de agua fría los había estampado. Todo lo contrario de Jinhwan, que se sentía en la gloria luego de enterarse que su ensayo obtuvo en puntaje más alto del salón. 

—Ustedes dos. —los apunto mordiendo la bombilla. —Hacen que mi buen lunes se vaya a la miseria… ¡Dios! Parecen que les dijeron que su abuelita tuvo un paro cardiaco. 

Había sido una broma pesada, pero ellos se caracterizaban por tener humor negro. Solo lo miraron con desdén, comiendo su bandeja de sopa pastosa sin inmutarse por el sabor raro. Eso es extraño. 

—Eres el único ser viviente dentro de esta porquería que está sonriendo, por si no te das cuenta. Es lunes, Jinhwan. Sigue la tradición y sé miserable como todos los estudiantes en los jodidos lunes. 

—Es que tuve puntaje máximo. 

Hanbin estaba fuera de sí, haciendo caso omiso a su charla. 

—Felicidades Jinhwan. 

No sonaba como un festejo, por lo que murmuro. —Parece un funeral. 

—Va a ser un funeral para mi boleta de calificaciones, creo que no me fue exactamente bien en el examen de matemáticas. Y mi enojo, querido Jinhwan, es porque el profesor insistió en que tenía que recurrir a un tutor. 

—Yo puedo ser tu tutor. —se ofreció. —Soy un campeón con los números. 

—Gracias, ternurita. —musita Jinwoo raspándose los ojos para quitarse el sueño, bostezando. —Empecemos por lo más básico. —codeo a Hanbin tratando de ganarse su enfoque. —Somos todo oído, Hanbin. 

—¿Mh? ¿Qué?

—¡Oh! —exclamo Jinhwan dramáticamente y exasperado. —Me botaste en ese bardo para frotarte con tu novio y ahora vienes con cara de culo. Somos idiotas solo siete horas al día, Hanbin. No trabajamos horas extras. 

—Suéltalo. —lo motivo Jinwoo tanteando los palillos entre sus escuálidos dedos, con dos pelotas de arroz dentro de la boca, masticando. — ¿Paso algo, cierto? Solo con verte tengo ganas de estrangular a ese desgraciado. 

Jinhwan se llevó a los labios un bagel escuchando atento lo que Hanbin quisiese decir, pero no convencido de contárselos. Lo conocía como la palma de su mano, ese chico no se encontraba en sus cinco sentidos. Pasaron minutos dolorosos en los cuales los ojos se su mejor amigo se pusieron acuosos, a punto de soltar lágrimas. 

—Están siendo entrometidos. —hablo bajo, pegado a su charola. —Pero no puedo ocultarles nada. Hicimos una promesa con Bobby, él iba a mostrarme su vida y yo la mía. Fui sincero cuando le presente a mis padres y mi mundo porque quería que esto fuera serio. Él primeramente se opuso…—el tartamudeo lo hizo temblar. —…y luego me llevo. Yo sé que lo que me conviene y Bobby no lo es…así que solo lo corte. Peleamos y lo golpee, se acabó. Y solo quisiera que no doliera jodidamente tanto. 

—¿Tan malo fue? —Jinhwan pregunto y Hanbin asintió. —Oh…cariño…sabes que te estaremos apoyando. Que estaremos contigo en las malas.

—Lo sé. —las gotitas escurrían por sus tiernas mejillas, Jinhwan quiso llorar también. Jinwoo lo envolvió en un abrazo conmovedor dándole besitos en la frente. —…necesito tiempo para recuperarme. 

—Te mereces a alguien mejor que ese imbécil. —concreto el arquitecto, sosteniéndolo con sus esqueléticos brazos, balanceándolo a su calor. —Vamos a comprar helado de chocolate, vino tinto y una película para sacar esa tristeza. Y el sábado iremos a un antro y podrás coquetear. 

—A Bobby le gustaba el chocolate…—su tono baja de desóveles, sorbiéndose los mocos con su rostro pegado a la jersey de Jinwoo. —Estaba con él siempre. 

Jinhwan lanzo un bufido. 

—¿Puedes escuchar lo que te estamos diciendo? Por favor, Hanbin. Nos cuesta verte así por un idiota, entendemos que sufras pero no por siglos. 

—Las relaciones son un proyecto en conjunto donde hay que poner esmero de ambos. Si Bobby no es lo que quieres para tu futuro, no dudes en que hiciste lo correcto. Si te empeñabas y lo retrasabas, iba a dolerte más. 

—Pero yo lo amo. —Protesto saliendo de su escondite y devorando la comida en un dos por tres—Y…y…no sé qué hacer. —la ruptura empezando a hacer efecto en su débil organismo. —Quiero pensar que no tienes razón, que estas celoso de nuestra relación…pero entonces mi consciencia me dice ¿Qué relación? Porque esto es unilateralidad pura. Pero lo amo. Lo amo. Y no puedo luchar contra eso, no puedes olvidarte de alguien solo porque sabes lo que quieres y no quiero luchar contra el ambiente de Bobby. 

A este paso, posiblemente Hanbin sea incapaz de ponerse de pie y Jinhwan acabe en un mar de lágrimas por ser terriblemente sentimental y sensible. 

—Entonces tenemos una operación que acabar el resto del mes. —Rezongo Jinhwan—. Curaremos ese corazoncito roto y subiremos el jodido rango de Jinwoo. 

— ¿Y tú Jinhwan? —pregunto Hanbin. — ¿No tienes metas o planes para terminar el año?

Jinhwan negó y Jinwoo lanzo una carcajada. 

— ¡Míralo, Hanbin! ¡Es el único puto que sonríe un lunes! —su entusiasmo fue recompensado por una nerviosa risa de Hanbin, que se secó los residuos de tristeza de sus pómulos y asintió dos veces. 

Estar en su último año indicaba que se deshacían de clases inútiles como educación física y salían temprano. Guardo la botella en una bolsita que ocupaba para las salidas al parque con su mascota. Una caja a su lado, marrón y mínimamente pesada en sus brazos. 

— ¿Por qué andas con esa porquería? 

—Kang Seung Yoon me obsequio sus comic y mangas que ya había leído. —la abrazo poniendo su mejilla en la cubierta, adorable. —Tengo planeado el fin de semana. Mis preciosos. 

—Por eso mismo no tiene clavos sueltos. —le comento Jinwoo a Hanbin, pateando la silla. —Es un viejo con alma de niño. —se ganó un puntapié en la pantorrilla. —¡Es verdad! De tu casa a la librería, de la librería a tu hogar. 

Se fueron de la cafetería sin antes darle un vistazo al menú del día siguiente: bulgogi con arroz pegoteado. A comparación de los altibajos de sus amigos, Jinhwan no se preocupaba por nada. Marcaba entre el segundo y tercer rango de su salón, los padres de Hanbin le entregaban sumas de dinero para sus gastos por su arduo desempeño y además de estar tranquilo, tenía la compañía duradera de su conejo. 

Con la caja ocupando su zona visual, Jinwoo lo tomo del brazo guiándolo a las afueras de la universidad. A Jinhwan le hubiera gustado ser más alto, o más voluminoso, así que no parecía una caricatura y su rostro no estaría cubierto. Se hundió en una discusión sobre el análisis estadístico de Jinwoo sobre la batalla que se desataría en la tercera temporada de Tokyo Ghoul (si es que habría una, dos años esperando apagaban las esperanzas) y en como Hanbin le cortaba el ánimo dándole spoiler ya que se había adelantado leyendo el manga. 

—No importa cuánto esperes por el anime, se come a su mejor amigo. 

—Ja. Por eso mismo espero la animegrafía, no acepto ese desenlace. 

— ¿Existe siquiera esa palabra?

Jinhwan casi se cae de boca cuando lo empujaron. Los ruidos de las chicas fangirleando le hizo sentir pena ajena, pero cuando la masa de amontono en la entrada de la universidad, Jinwoo dijo que quizás algún idol habría ido a parar en ese hoyo negro. Hanbin se puso ansioso y lo sorprendía que hace quince minutos lloraba por haber perdido al que supuestamente seria el gran amor de su juventud. 

—Oye. —Hanbin se paró en seco al ascender las rejas. El tono que utilizo hizo que a Jinhwan le recorrieran escalofríos de terror. Jinwoo lo rodeo con un brazo sobre sus hombros, en modo de sobreprotección. —A ese tipejo lo he visto antes. 

— ¿Es Kim Bobby? —se atrevió a preguntar Jinhwan. Lo golpearon en la cabeza al segundo. ¿Qué? ¡No podía ver! — ¿Podemos avanzar? Esto es pesado. 

Siguieron caminando sin pasar desapercibido los pisones y los empujones y los ¡Estúpida, ando con tenis nuevos! de Hanbin. La excéntrica carcajada que salió de los labios del desconocido culpable de la conmoción, dejo a Jinhwan helado. Congelado, apretando la caja con fuerza. 

Conocía esas vocales. 

— ¡Hey, princesa! 

¡NO, NO, NO!

— ¿Es el novio de alguna chica de aquí? —Jinwoo pregunta. — ¿Qué es esto, Hanbin? Porque parece que ese bandolero viene hacia nosotros…y no sé tú, pero eres el único que lo conoce. ¿Estuviste adelantando tu soltería y no nos dijiste? ¡Eres un capullo!

—…pero si yo no lo conozco. 

¿Es demasiado tarde para salir corriendo? ¿Dónde me escondo? ¡Ese estúpido me siguió! ¿Debo llamar a la policía? 1 9 maldito 9, comuníqueme con la estación policial más cercana que tenga y envié una patrulla a la universidad de Seoul, un muchacho con el cual me acosté anoche me está persiguiendo. Sospecho de secuestro, posible asesinado o violación. (Una violación consentida, pero eso no debe saberse, un secreto entre nosotros dos) 

— ¡Hey! —el grito se hizo más potente y Jinhwan se obligó a acelerar el paso. — ¡Hey, tu! 

—Hanbin, estoy seguro que ese tipo te quiere a ti. Me está asustando, ¿desde cuándo se te da los mafiosos?

— ¡Te estoy diciendo que no lo conozco! —exclamo su amigo tres pasos más atrás que Jinhwan. —Quizás deberías preguntarle que quiere, damos la sensación de arrancar de él. Nos está siguiendo…en un carro deportivo…la gente nos mira. 

¡Caminen más rápido, perezosos! 

— ¡Quieres detenerte, jodido Kim Jinhwan!

Jesucristo, tú que perdonas a los pecadores y tienes piedad con ellos, por favor no te olvides de la alma de Jinhwan que dejo caer la caja mostrando su verdadero ser. Merece un espacio en el cielo después de ser ahorcado por Jinwoo, por no contarles semejante aventura. 

— ¿Kim…Jinhwan? —Jinwoo lo hizo parar en seco. Un Nissan GT-R Skyline aparcaba en la acerca y a la velocidad de la luz, salió el mismo hombre que estuvo entre sus piernas la noche anterior. — ¿Conoces a este sujeto?

—No. —intenta levantar la caja del suelo, imposible por sus temblores. —No sé quién es, no lo conozco, nunca lo he visto. Hahaha, tiene que haberse equivocado de nombre. Hay muchos Kim Jinhwan’s por el área. —se levantó por la desesperación, apuntando al individuo a dos metros de él. — ¡No te me acerques o te apuñalo con un bolígrafo! 

El interlocutor soltó una risa floja. —Está bien…solo entra al auto, te acompañare a tu departamento. —se arrodillo, guiñándole (como si fuera posible cohibir a Jinhwan más) y tomo la colección de mangas como si fuera una pluma. — ¿Llevaste tu auto al mecánico, cierto? Ese arranque lucia terrible.

Dos pares de ojos se detuvieron en él. 

—No sé de qué está hablando. Hahaha, debe haberse confundido. Siempre me pasa, al total somos coreanos, todos nos parecemos. —se dirigió al hombre. —Creo que te confundiste de persona. No soy yo a quien estar buscando, te equivocaste de Kim Jinhwan. No te preocupes, te perdono. ¿Todo bien? ¡Todo bien! Vámonos. 

Jinhwan le hizo una seña al muchacho, tirándole directamente la indirecta. 

—Voy a dejar pasar ese racismo. —Hanbin le hablo—Solo que tu carro está en el mecánico. 

— ¡Coincidencias! 

—Nop. —la voz grave sonó nuevamente. Una sonrisa de lado, mirada juguetona. —Creo que te olvidaste de lo que paso anoche, pero déjame hacerte memoria. Nos conocimos en J.erk y estuvimos hablando un tanto. —dijo con notoria doble intención.

— ¿Qué está pasando aquí? —Hanbin se interpuso. — ¿Eso paso anoche? ¿Mientras yo estaba con Bobby? Pensé que te habías marchado.

Obviamente no lo hizo. El bajito se pisó sus piececitos pasando sus palmas sudadas por su pantalón, sonrojado hasta no poder más y con reojos de sus amigos al chico. ¿Cómo decirles a tus mejores amigos que te acostaste con alguien que probablemente guarde un cadáver en su maletero? Yahoo respuestas. 

—Aceptó ser mi tutor. 

¿Su, que? 

Tanto Jinwoo como Hanbin se calmaron, bajando sus hombros por la preocupación. Jinhwan le frunció el ceño al chulero con chaquetas de cueros y monovolúmenes como autos, las dulces mentiras pasaban como crímenes de cuello blanco en los sinónimos de Jinhwan. 

—Eso explica muchas cosas. —lanzo una risita el chico de cabellos borgoña. —Debiste decirlos eso, estaba preparando mi celular para llamar a su madre y acusarlo. 

Uno debería tener un límite de vergüenza que pasar por un día. 

— ¿Su madre? —se interesa el malhechor. — ¿Le tiene miedo a su madre?

—Oh, ya sabes. Jinhwan es un niño de mami. 

Supere mi limite hace rato, queridos dioses del olimpo con roles de adquirirle buena suerte a los humanos, denme un tazón. 

Una carcajada resonó. Jinhwan lo golpeo en el estómago, Jinwoo hizo un gesto adolorido y comprendió—él sabía leer entre líneas. El hombre abrió la puerta de su carro, dejando la caja encima de los sillones reclinables, aquellos motores con líquido vaporizado hacían que a Jinhwan se le hirviera la sangre. Cromo y metal encrestado en ese magnífico deportivo con decoración de auto de carreras y rugido de león. Si pudo montar a su dueño, ¿Por qué no podría montar esa maravilla?

— ¿Vamos? —abrió la puerta del copiloto. Un asentimiento telepático de parte de los otros dos y se despidieron dejándolo totalmente solo con un hombre desconocido. —Uh-uh…has sido botado. 

Se estaba acostumbrando. Impasible y con espasmos, se detuvo al frente de la puerta abierta caballerosamente para él. Le echo una mirada de odio al muchacho y la cerro de un santiamén. 

—Devolvedme mis pertenencias. 

— ¿Por qué? ¿No quieres ir a dar una vuelta?

—Te dije que me devolvieras mi puta caja, me voy caminando a mi casa donde tú no vas a entrar. 

—No hay primera sin segunda. 

Jinhwan se removió al asiento trasero, empujando de improvisto al hombre. Claro que no lo movió ni un ápice porque ese es un muchachote. El otro se quedó estático mientras el más bajo recogía con el dolor de sus brazos esa mierda, ese pequeño enano estaba sacándolo de quicio y él no era conocido por tener una paciencia infinita. 

—Koo Junhoe. Me llamo Koo Junhoe. 

— ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre y donde estudio? —lo sorprendió el giro que hizo para quedar a escasos pulgadas de él, Junhoe se mordió el labio para no reírse, el chico quería parecer intimidante sacando pecho y lo único que lograba era verse tiernamente como rikkaluma. — ¿Estuviste investigando sobre mí, cierto? ¿Eres un acosador? ¿Debo salir del país para deshacerme de ti? ¿Vas a matarme para silenciarme?

Junhoe lo tomo del hombro oprimiendo su clavícula.

—Una cita. 

—No. 

—Voy a joderte hasta que digas que sí. —lo amenazo con una sonrisa moja bragas, Jinhwan se vio tentado pero al último minuto cambio de opinión. —Al salir de tu departamento vi tu credencial de estudiante y tu rango. Tu foto era…peculiar. 

Jinhwan se sonrojo. Su pose era una patética sonrisa elevando el mentón con ojos semicerrados, sentado en una silla que lo hacía lucir extremadamente invisible. En vez de aparentar ser un joven de veinte y dos años, la gente le preguntaba si quería una leche para darle energía en sus estudios secundarios. Jinhwan aceptaba con un puchero. 

—Mira: lo que sucedió fue agradable. —se corrió de su agarre y comenzó a caminar lentamente, alejándose. —Muy agradable. Pero no quiero relacionarme con nadie ahora mismo y estoy seguro de que tú no quieres tener una cita conmigo. Soy una persona bastante exigente y un grano en el culo, estoy haciéndote un favor en decirte que no. 

—Pues no me hagas el favor. Solo quiero comer un almuerzo y charlar. —Jinhwan iba a contraatacarlo, así que Junhoe continúo. —Es lo mínimo que merezco por el esmero que hice ayer para hacerlo agradable. ¿O eres de esos que solo tienen enrollo de una noche con cualquiera?

Abrió la boca, colocándose rojo de la furia. — ¡Como te atreves!

Jinhwan rugió unas maldiciones y siguió su trayecto apenas. Sin pensarlo dos veces ni asegurarse de que no viniera otro auto, Junhoe corrió a su carro. Giro la llave y encendiendo el dispositivo, manubrio hasta la criatura enojada que pateaba las piedrecitas en el pavimento y regañaba. 

— ¡Sube al maldito auto! —le grito desde el otro lado, bajando la ventana. — ¡Solo voy a darte un aventón! ¡No soy un jodido psicópata!

Aja, sí. Con esas pintas creía que no iban a tenerle miedo, con millones de tatuajes y cicatrices y cortes. Las bocinas no se demoraron en chillar y las riñas de los demás conductores se hicieron presentes. 

Solo el puto Koo Junhoe podía manejar por el carril equivocado, con todos los demás automóviles encima de él y sin tener ni una pisca de temer chocar ese coche de un millón de wons. Todos ellos desplazados por el convertible. 

— ¡Estas en el carril contrario, idiota! ¡Vas a accidentarte! 

— ¡Entonces sube!   
— ¿Acostumbras a acosar a los transeúntes que follas?

—Solo los que tienen conejos como mascotas—le guiña. 

Es trágicamente derrotado cuando su trasero topa el cuero relinchante y la adrenalina lo atormenta al pisar el acelerador sin aviso e impulsándolo hacia el parabrisas. Son aproximadamente las cinco de la tarde, tres kilómetros después—que se percata que esa dirección no es la de su departamento.


	4. III.

III  
Número de palabras; 4090

Se sentía como una hormiga en medio de gigantescas torres intimidantes. 

Y entre ellos se encontraba el hijo de puta de Kim Bobby. Lo impacto el deslumbramiento de que todos ellos lucían cicatrices y tatuajes como si se tratara de un doctorado. Acorralado y temeroso, Jinhwan se resguardo en el deportivo. Junhoe se lo quedo mirando un rato lanzando risas y golpeteando el volante, hasta que finalmente lo obligo a enfrentarlos. 

—Si ellos te ven como un pez, van a comerte como tiburones Jinhwan. —le susurra impulsándolo con su cuerpo. —No seas un pez. 

—¿No puedo ser una linda y tierna ardilla asustada entre búfalos? —solo faltaban unos metros para llegar al círculo y lo estaban observando, especialmente ese cretino. —¿Sabes que el ex novio de mi mejor amigo está sentado en esas ruedas?

—No te metas en asuntos que no sean tuyos, primera regla. —no acababa de terminar cuando Jinhwan le pregunto si podría patearlo disimuladamente. —Estas en sus terrenos, Jinhwan. No puedes golpear a los dueños de casa.

Junhoe saluda a sus amistades con empujones y juegos rudos que dejaron conmocionado a Jinhwan. Él no iba a dejar que ninguno de esos tipos le propinara una patada en las pelotas como Junhoe lo hizo con un chico de cabellos platinados. Quería ser padre algún día. 

Si describía a esos mastodontes, quedaría corto. Había sido unas de sus mejores fantasías sexuales ser el centro de atención de siete hombres musculosos y deseables, pero en estas condiciones, sospechaba que lo juzgaban. 

— ¿Quién es tu princesa, Junhoe? —alzo la cabeza al responsable de ese insulto. Sus cejas se alzaron y si no fuera por el cigarro zarandeándose entre sus labios secos, el muchacho se vería indefenso. — ¿No tiene permitido hablar sin tu consentimiento?

Oh, no. Es demasiado orgulloso y desvergonzado para caer en esas redes. Le tendió su mano cuidadosamente hidratada con una sonrisa que utilizaba para ligar, presentándose como Soy Kim Jinhwan, ¿Cómo te va? No se iba a convertir en un jodido pez. 

—Song Mino, corazón. —debe haber funcionado porque se rieron y Junhoe lucía una sonrisa enorme y conforme. —Como el pendejo de Junhoe no va a introducirlos, te lo daré yo. —eso sonó feo a los oídos de Jinhwan. —Este niñato de aquí es Kim Bobby, disculpa su desagradable cara, lo acaban de patear. —Sí, eso ya lo sé. —Los gemelos de aquí son Yunhyeong y Chanwoo. Y seguimos con nuestro Seung Hoon. —los iba apuntando de acuerdo al nombrado. —BM, Nam Joo y Lee soo hyuk. 

Hicieron reverencias mutuas con los últimos exceptuando a Bobby que se negó a ser educado. No tuvo tiempo ni ganas de quejarse porque su concentración fue desviada a los gemelos. Delgados y altos, de contextura recia pero grandes y tez morena. Uno llevaba un parche en el ojo izquierdo y el otro en el ojo derecho, contrastando su consanguinidad. Era como si hubieran revivido a unos personajes de anime o estuvieran haciendo un cosplay demasiado real. 

—Accidente vehicular. —le explico uno de ellos con una sonrisa torcida. —Polvorita en el centro del orbe…

—Teníamos ocho años. —termino el otro. La única diferencia es que uno tenía el cabello liso y el otro rizos. —Yo soy Yunhyeong y este de aquí es Chanwoo. Pero si nos confundes, igual respondemos. 

—La mejor decisión que puedes tomar…—musita Nam Joo. El chico tenía facciones amables y podía verse fácilmente como un empresario CEO con mujerzuelas y BMW aparcando en estacionamientos privados. —…es ganarte el amor de estos. Si planean en tu contra, vas a terminar como Junhoe. 

—Internado en el hospital por primera vez en su maldita vida por picaduras de garrapatas. —crispo el modelo a su lado, Lee Soo hyuk. —Junhoe es un maleducado. Azoto el parche de Chanwoo contra su ojo. 

Las cacofonías, las risas y las bromas burlescas quedan suspendidas cuando relinchones motores llegan llenando el espacio vacío. Si Jinhwan no estuviese tan pendiente de los hermosos hombres a su alrededor, se hubiera tomado la molestia de explorar la zona. Una pista de piedra suelta con riscos y abismos en la punta de la carretera, vueltas cortas para la velocidad que ocuparan y dos Lamborghini murciégalos vertiginosamente amarillos canario, resplandeciendo su vista y dejándolo momentáneamente ciego. Mercedes-Benz y un Bugatti Veyron color escarlata con llamas flameantes en el capó. 

—Esta vez Zelo viene con prepotencia. —a su lado (causando que Jinhwan se lleve un susto tremendo y casi le dé un infarto cardiaco) Seung Hoon le dice. El tipo es duro y sus ojos lo inspeccionan crudamente. —Es realmente trivial si tienes un carro de millones de dólares con gas o si lo pintaste hace tres días. Lo que maneja ese coche es un humano y los mundanos débiles y ambiciosos suelen cometer errores al tener sobre sus piernas una bestia de tal tamaño. 

Jinhwan se queda en silencio. 

—Dale un beso de despedida a tu chico, princesa. Va a competir contra esa mole. 

Se quedan quietos y callados al ver un grupo salir de esas opulencias. Junhoe lo ataja a su lado, poniéndolo detrás de él y protegiéndolo con su amplia espalda. Le vuelve a recorrer el miedo y los interpelados se ponen de pie, jugando con llaves y encendedores. A los gemelos se les cae la sonrisa y esta es reemplazada por semblantes recios y miradas asesinas. 

Jinhwan quiere salir corriendo y agarra la piel de Junhoe como un escudo. 

Instantáneamente llegan más carros de lujo y Seung Hoon lo guía entre tanta alternaría y constelaciones de divinidad entrando por esa reja oxidada. Junhoe pasa un brazo por sus hombros, apoyándose en ellos hasta que Mino lo regaña por no preparar su máquina.

Algunos son familia, otros amigos y los demás enemigos. Espectadores de la competencia, en este juego solo observas diligentemente y pones en práctica. 

Hermosas cuatro chicas salen de dos tiernos Volkswagen Beetle rosado pálido con calcomanías en Pororo. Lee Soo hyuk bautiza el auto como un «justificado implemento de que esas pegatinas aumentan 100 revoluciones» y Nam Joon solo lo golpea, tapándole los ojos «Lo que a ti te revoluciona, son esas piernas.» Conocidas como novatas y las más jóvenes, Equipo BP. Vienen a entretenerse y aprender de los mejores. 

Luego llega un Hummer HX sin decoraciones y sin demostraciones de complacencia. La clara recursión de oh, ella no necesita una invitación. Porque sus piernas y su respingado trasero hace que Jinhwan piense con el pene, literalmente, después de ver bajar a una rubia de curvas prominentes. No sabe si le excita el hecho de que su cuerpo sea chocolate derretido en hielo o si esa mujer tiene los huevos demostrados para dominar la bestia que lleva como coche. 

—Ella es CL. —clama BM, como si la alabara. Jinhwan se siente mejor cuando nota que no es el único hombre con una anti heroica erección. —La raíz de la fortaleza y la única mujer campeona de tres Ligas de Carreras de la Muerte. Este mundo es demasiado insignificante para tener una diosa de esa calaña. 

—Le propuso matrimonio. —se burló Yunhyeong. —Creyó que tendría chance. —y se sumergen en insultos y golpeteos. 

—¡Tenia dieciséis años! 

—Eran cuatro como el Equipo BP. —dice bajito Seung Hoon —En la última Carrera de la Muerte, dos de sus compañeras fallecieron. Un choque múltiple. Ahora solo queda ella. 

— ¿Qué sucedió con la otra? —hizo cuentas Jinhwan. 

—Es madre. Bom, se llama Bom. Muchos aquí la idolatran por ser la primera que salió ilesa fugándose a países extranjeros. Perder a dos de tus mejores amigas, te da la sensación de que la vida te está dando otra oportunidad y Bom la tomo casándose y marchándose. Y CL la negó, ella ronda por este despojos para cobrar venganza, es una batalla inútil, pero ganada de todos modos. Cuando eres la líder, la culpa retumba en tu nombre y es difícil olvidarlo. 

—Vaya. 

¿Qué más podría decir? Ella no se veía como si estuviera quebrada. Y quizás eso lo hacía peor, reflexiono Jinhwan, las personas que pierden seres queridos quedan con un vacío que jamás es llenado y la fuerza que desprende, es digna de admirar. 

Y ufa, que mujer. 

—Si lo ves desde un punto muy primitivo. —le dice Chanwoo y su sola presencia hace que Jinhwan escoja con cuidado sus acciones. — Llevamos pasantías corruptas en la vida. Seguramente crees que somos chulos con cortes y sangre, que manejan carros mortales y el dinero se cuela de mano en mano. Pero no es del todo así. Es una regla no mantener familias en este negocio…

—…y eso no significa que alguien la respete. —continua el otro gemelo, extrañamente serio. —Por ejemplo, BM. Perdió a su amor de adolescencia en un combate clandestino y luego se casó con Somin. Ahora tienen un bebe y un hipotéticamente final feliz. También esta Lee Soo hyuk, tiene una relación con Jennie. —apunta la muchacha morena del Volkswagen. —Tienen mellizas. 

—Estoy conociendo mucha gente ahora mismo. —musita Jinhwan absorbiendo cada petillo de información. 

—Bueno…Junhoe te está enseñando uno de sus mundos, así que te obligamos a amarnos. Somos apetecibles y cocinamos como los putos dioses, además de tener miles de coches a tu disposición y armas…—Chanwoo pisa a su hermano con brutalidad, Yunhyeong se calla, chillando y amontonando lagrimillas en su ojo. 

—¿Junhoe está haciendo eso?

—Mh…—Seung Hoon lo mira. —Es solo uno de sus infiernos. No falta que lo conozcas lo suficiente para darte cuenta que la adrenalina es su pan de cada día y que la velocidad se vuelve en su anestesia. Y acertó porque parece que te gustan los autos. 

—Me encantan. 

Los hermanos se quejan y repentinamente Chanwoo se ablanda llevándose al gemelo mayor a sus brazos, dándole besos de consuelo en su frente y susurrándole palabritas acarameladas al oído. 

Todo se reduce a autos. Capitales quiméricas vigorosas que no caen en bolsillos de jeans rasgados o en simples cajas fuertes de bancos inmensos, por lo cual, se insertan a sí mismo en un coche que les dé una identidad. BM y un Seat León Cupra ultramoderno lo aprisiona a su felicidad de esposo irradiando corazones que lo atesora al perder una apuesta con Junhoe, cruzando la autovía dispuesto a perder la cabeza. Nam Joo con un elegante Ferrari 360 Spider sin fines de depositarlo a más de 100 Kph, dando a entender que no estropeara cientos de wons solo por desdicha. 

Seung Hoon con un Ford Mustang, listo y preparado para cuando las cosas se pongan feas y él deba solucionarlas—mientras que los gemelos se deslizan en un Lamborghini Lambor Gallardo LP 570-4 en los atardeceres dominicales; un chirriante trozo de tempestad y cuero en un Maserate BigTurism para despertar a la policía local que maneja orgullosamente Soo hyuk. Mino y su Rolls-Royce Phantom gritando a los cuatro vientos que no está para bromas a pesar de tener un aura confiada. 

Junhoe y su Nissan GT-R Skyline: líquidos y ejes erradicados en una dinámica que sentencia lo inconcebible de lo placentero, afirmando que prefiere las risas a los llantos. Y Jinhwan con un Hyundai curso del 1992 metido en un taller mecánico por la vejez, regalo de su abuela materna, no dice más de lo obvio. 

—Es un arranque de ególatras, así que es banal. —le explica Nam Joo, cogiéndolo del cuello a un abrazo que podría definirse como paternal. —Se divide en Equipos. —lo alza en sus brazos para ver mejor a la muchedumbre y Jinhwan aúlla como un gatito recién nacido y lo baja naturalmente. —Ya conoces a las BP y CL. 

—¿Y esos de allá?

—Son cuatro categorías. —dice minuciosamente. —Nosotros lideramos siendo el negro, donde ves al Equipo Team A, Team B, BP, CL y AKMU. Los segundo son los azules de allá son GOT7 y Stray Kids, unos niños con capacidades de hacerte añicos si los subestimas, pregúntale a BM. El tercero es el rojo de los pasamanos, donde están esos pendejos de BAP y el alto que resalta es el que competirá con Junhoe. Equipo Triple H, MAMAMOO y B2ST que están en asuntos lejos del país. Los de más allá son categorías menores, pero no por eso menos importante; Equipo LOONA, RV es la real competencia de nuestras chicas, T-ARA fantaseando con que Yunhyeong les enseñe mecánica electrónica y 9MUSES que siempre pierden a un miembro en las autopistas. 

—Crecidos y profanados en estas villas. —se asoma Yunhyeong. —¡Y nunca caería por ellas! ¡Son lindas pero están locas! ¡Una de ellas quería llevarme a lo oscurito! 

—Es una carrera por la montaña Bukak. —le dice el gemelo, Chanwoo que le da una certeza de brutalidad y personalidades llenas de mecanismos de defensas. —No cierres el cinturón. Solo deja que sujete tu cintura y te proteja el cuerpo de la gravedad, echa el asiento hacia atrás una vez dentro así evitaras lastimarte con la bomba de aire. 

—¿Por qué estás diciéndome eso?

—Porque acompañaras a Junhoe, siendo su copiloto.

—Acaban de decir que es una carrera de muerte, ¡es una puta montaña con riscos filosos! 

— Y eso lo hace más interesante ¿no? —un muchacho del otro bando interrumpe su discusión. Su descortés mirada a su persona hizo que las pocas e inexistes agallas salieran a flote. Le sonrió riéndose de él con una morisqueta de autosuficiencia. —Zelo ira con Yong Guk. ¿Tienes miedo de que termines en un pozo enterrado hasta los huesos? 

—Hablas mucho para hacer tan poco, Him Chan. 

—No te tengo miedo. —rugió Jinhwan apretando los puños. —Junhoe va a patear a esa estúpida fiera en retroceso. Tu nonato no puede controlarlo. 

—¡Vaya! —otro tono, otro chico del bando contrario. —¡Pero si tienen un as bajo la manga! ¿Intentan asustarnos con un chaebol de ciudad? Admitiré que tiene los cojones, pero Zelo esta como una puta cabra después de su Toyota Terrano. 

—Los conflictos matrimoniales se resuelven fuera de la pista, Yong Guk. 

—Exacto, Mino. Y tu chico despedazo una camioneta de tres mil dólares en el instituto de Zelo, sin advertencias y sin competencias. No había una jodida carrera de por medio para destrozar un motor de 1.6 solo porque sí. 

—Entonces arreglamos los malentendidos en la carrera. Todo o nada. Apuesto mi preciosura que Junhoe gana. 

Yong Guk no vacilo. —Medio millón de wons y el Lamborghini. Agranda tu apuesta, suena aburrida si solo me regalas tu chatarra. Un empate. 

Mino sonrió. —El Roll-Royce y las piezas del Skyline de Junhoe. Ganado. 

—Hecho.

Junhoe volvió con un Seat León aterciopelado—cortesía de BM por pérdidas de póker, y Jinhwan se subió sin decir ni una palabra. Asustado y temeroso hizo caso de los consejos de Chanwoo, preguntándose en donde mierda habían ido a parar sus comic de batman y sus mangas shoujos. 

El motor del carro era como una suave ola de mar: pacífica y tranquilizante a la primera —tempestuosa y rigurosa a la segunda. La arena danzaba por los carriles y los chasis de los lujosos automóviles. Nadie dijo nada por casi dos minutos, sin embargo, Junhoe le apretó el muslo en modo de apaciguar sus temores. 

—Soy bastante bueno en esto, ¿quieres irte? —le pregunta aun con su mano haciendo cosquillas cercanamente a un punto insufrible. —Hay una gran posibilidad de que se vuelva rudo, no quiero que tu linda cara tengo rasguños por mi culpa. 

—Creeré en que eres lo suficientemente bueno para no dejar mi cara como la tuya, muchas gracias. 

No había vuelta atrás. El Bugatti Veyron escarlata del tal Zelo se posiciono a su lado, encima de una línea sobrepasando de amarillo a blanco. Los transeúntes se miraron con complicidad y los gemelos le levantaron el dedo pulgar en señal que no se había ganado su odio. Respetaba más a los gemelos que a los contrincantes, cabe destacar. 

No sabía con exactitud que lo impulso a tener ideas erróneas en solo dos días y que todas esas tuvieran como título: Desde que conocí a Koo Junhoe he tenido sexo enloquecedor con un desconocido y atentado a la muerte en una carrera suicida en menos de 48 horas. Pero le gustaban los autos y no tendría chance de volver a subirse a un motor de 3500 revoluciones con parachoques deslumbrantes y un conductor jodidamente caliente otra vez en su maldita vida. 

Uno. Zelo hace rugir su motor causando que humo saliera disparado del tubo de escape, Junhoe lanzo una carcajada limpia. Dos. ¡Vas a pagar por haber roto el Toyota de mi madre, hijo de puta! 

Tres. 

Embrague, mete segunda, acelerador al fondo. Los dedos de Jinhwan torturan el elástico del cinturón cuando la velocidad repentina lo apega al asiento por inercia. Activa las tracciones. El viento azota los rizos rubios de Jinhwan y sus grititos de niña quedan pausados viendo todo en cámara lenta, como si se tratara de una nebulosa. 

El Bugatti Veyron restriega los neumáticos contra el asfalto, dejando marcas. Junhoe conduce con paciencia, con métodos embusteros y experimentos diminutamente poco acertados. Los nudillos con costras se vuelven nieve al manubrear tan rápido, gira. Frena, acelera, gira. Los pasadizos de la montaña se vuelven fragmentos de verde, árboles e imágenes abstractas en la cabeza de Jinhwan. Suelta el embrague y siente la sobrecarga de poder que casi lo lanza de espalda cuando las ruedas traseras pierden tracción y el carro se sacude fuera de control, levantando nubes de polvo en la pista. 

— ¡Cúbrete! 

Apenas oye el grito de Junhoe, se lleva los brazos a su rostro, moviéndose sin cesar por el cuero empalagoso del deportivo. El choque lo saca de sus fronteras, trizando el vidrio y el ruidoso metal crujiendo contra metal. Los afilados pedacitos de vidrio caen por la cubierta, sin sentir que lo haya dañado. Aunque el truco consiste en pelear con las vueltas y las curvas, dejando que el coche derrape contra el otro. Mientras toma el cinturón, puede ver a su lado—a ese desgraciado de Zelo. 

Están corriendo a más de 300 kilómetros por hora el uno contra el otro. Las llantas crujen, los ojos de Jinhwan se abre como platos y la sonrisa de ese bastardo se abre, riéndose estrepitosamente dando la carrera por ganada. Lo ve doblar el manubrio y el Seat León se voltea un tanto, Junhoe maldice en voz alta y se oye la explosión de un amortiguador. A este paso, Jinhwan no sabe si es de ellos o de Zelo. La goma chirria y la masa de metal, ve a Junhoe dar vuelta el volante con un movimiento demasiado estrecho (gracias al pegoteado de Zelo a su derecha) y el carro recorre un gran arco antes de que pueda recuperarse del balanceo del enemigo y controle de nuevo, y siente una sutil sacudida que atraviesa en su cuerpo cuando la parte trasera del coche está a punto de chocar contra un pilar de cemento a las esquinas de la carretera. 

Zelo quiere destruirlo y lo está ejerciendo, tal cual, expertamente. 

La radio se prende de repente haciendo saltar más de lo que ya está a Jinhwan. Pantalla LED y ostentosas luces muestran la belleza andante de BM. 

—¡Tienes una vuelta en U a menos de doscientos metros! —le grita entre el bullicioso escaparate de tuercas, tornillos, pinturas ralladas—¡Deja de aniquilar mi Seat León y rompe en dos a ese puto!

Junhoe se ríe. Jinhwan no puede comprenderlo. Junhoe está dejando que Zelo haga su show solo para no despedazarlo en tres milisegundos. Su estómago da un vuelco. 

Efectivamente la vuelta se avecina. Esto pilla desprevenido a Zelo, que se aparta del vehículo sin soltura. Junhoe estampa en contra suyo nuevamente al metro de alejamiento, revolcándose en su felicidad al ver que no es su amortiguador el que está sufriendo. Deja que el coche se gire sobre sí mismo y mientras Junhoe actúa con lo poco que tenía—perezosamente y bostezando indudable, puede ver su mirada calculadora y sin crepúsculos y la curva de una sonrisa satisfecha. 

Las vueltas los dejan sin aliento. Junhoe es un lio de manos, pies, embrague, acelerador, frena, velocímetro ¿Consideras esto como una cita? Lo siento, pero vi tu auto. Es pobre, no obstante, manejas con decisión. Supe que eres de los nuestros al ver que te saltaste ese disco pare y esa luz roja, no sé si estabas muy caliente o solo esa es tu forma de….

— ¡Cállate y solo conduce! —Junhoe suelta el manubrio mientras ambos autos están girando sobre sí. Solo por un mínimo segundo, hasta que sus manos toman nuevamente y su semblante duro vuelve. 

—A tus ordenes, princesa. 

La excitación ronda los pensamientos de Jinhwan al ver a los demás en la entrada de salida. Nunca antes había estado tan feliz de salir de un carro y tirarse al suelo a vomitar. Pasan paisajes hermosos que no puede apreciar con la horca de escalabilidades que enrollan a los dos conductores, haciendo trizas sus carros como si se tratara de Peugeot arcaicos. Zelo lo golpea en el trasero del Seat, inclinándose adelante y posando sus palmas en la guantera, sus ojos asustados y la carcajada de Junhoe lo hacen sostenerse a su posición inicial. Tomando desprevenido a un Junhoe entretenido, coqueteándole, coge el cambio desbloqueándolo a quinta. 

Junhoe deja de jugar. Frena sin cuidado y espera a que el Bugatti Veyron se pose a su lado, dando una estocada que quiebra los vidrios traseros del Seat León y se gana maldiciones y amenazas de muerte de BM. 

— ¡Si no te mata ese bastardo, te matare yo!

Solo dos kilómetros. 

Zelo raya la pintura de los exteriores con su chasis. Junhoe hace su última jugada, frotando su brazo con determinación y lanzando las 3500 revoluciones en contra de los 4000 del Bugatti. 

—Es el fin. 

Han llegado. Su pie pisa el freno a escasos centímetros de los demás muchachos, el carro chirria otra vez al terminar el último desplazamiento y queda justo frente al humeante y poco atractivo escenario que atraviesa un ejemplar Bugatti estrellado en un pozo desbarrancado. 

Un hombre rígido y de cabellos naranjos deja caer calmadamente sus brazos y los vuelve a levantar aplaudiendo frenéticamente con un rostro tranquilo. Sin temer que Junhoe haya aparcado a dos pies de sus piernas. 

—GD hyung vino a vernos. 

A Jinhwan le sale sangre por el oído y suelta un suspiro, Junhoe apaga el motor, desabrochando su cinturón y quitándose las rodajas de vidrios incrustados en su rodilla. Los gritos y abucheos del exterior son una película en blanco y negro para ellos, que parece que se estancan en esa pluralidad. 

—Estas herido. —preocupado, lleva sus manos a la parte baja entre su nuca y su cuello, tirándolo en un beso silencioso y apasionado. Al soltarle, le da un topón a su nariz. —Falle en mi promesa. Tienes arañazos. 

—Eso fue impresionante.   
Salen del coche y cierran la puerta, siendo recibidos con abrazos y silbidos de los otros colores que Jinhwan no puede recordar ahora mismo. Nam Joo lo toma en brazos, comúnmente, y no lo suelta por unos eternos minutos. 

—¡Tenemos medio millón de wons! —congenian por el bien económico, pero Jinhwan solo quiere recuperar el aliento ya que Nam Joo le aprieta los pulmones y costillas—¡Una jornada de licores y meretrices para el triunfo!

—Soy un hombre casado, estúpido. 

—¡Pizza y cerveza revisando los desgastes del auto de BM! —sugiere Yunhyeong realizando un baile nada cohibido y con sus caderas balanceándose. 

—Eso suena mejor. 

—¡Es una lástima que además de perder medio millón de wons, pierdas tu Lamborghini!—exclama Mino alzando un puño de victoria. 

Yong Guk tiene demasiada prisa en sacar a su maknae de la cuneta que no alega defendiendo su orgullo perdido. Le tira una bolsa y las llaves del descapotable. Nam Joo sostiene a Jinhwan, que prácticamente se recuesta sobre sus largas piernas y le da una sonrisa triunfal a Him Chan. 

Mino le tira las llaves a Junhoe, quien se apoya en el capo del coche sobándose febrilmente la pierna. Cuenta el dinero con una lentitud efímera y reparte: un gran fajo de billetes anaranjados son para Junhoe y el resto, ligeras sumas que fácilmente podría durarle un año entero, es pasado a los demás. Jinhwan se aferra a la voluntad de Nam Joo. Ve a BM abrazando su coche y revisando las abolladuras con el dolor de su alma, a Mino lanzar gritos de alegría junto con Yunhyeong y a Junhoe pregúntale que le sucede. 

No alcanza a articular ni una palabra cuando se desmaya en los brazos de Nam Joo. Y después de eso, no ve a Junhoe por cuatro semanas.


	5. IV.

IV  
Número de palabras; 3005

Un repaso a la infancia de Junhoe. 

Todo comenzó el verano de sus doce años. Bobby y Junhoe vivían en áreas aisladas de la isla, donde la carretera y los bosques solían ser sus centros de entretención. Bobby pateaba las piedras a orilla de la calle, angustiado por sus bajas calificaciones y Junhoe solo podía ofrecerle una sonrisa de autosuficiencia porque él ocupaba el primer lugar. 

Sus caminatas matutinas solo podían rellenar un poco la curiosidad de ambos niños. Campos, valles y lagos sin fin. Intentando buscar algo que los sorprendiera tanto que los dejara sin ganas de salir de nuevo o con esperanzas de saber que el mundo era más grande que ellos mismos. 

—Mi mamá me felicito. —confeso Bobby pateando hoscamente unas ramas secas, bufando y cabreándose. —Esto no es fácil, hermano. Si ella supiera que falsifique la boleta de calificaciones, me seguirá por todo el vecindario con una escoba. 

—¿Has preparado tu próximo movimiento? —pregunta Junhoe. Su flequillo le llegaba a la zona ocular y le dificultaba la visión, por lo cual se pasaba a cada cinco minutos resoplando para levantarlo. 

No cabía duda que Junhoe era el cerebro del dúo y eso lo hacía sentir superior. No hacían competencias entre los amigos ya que sabían que sería una pérdida de tarde. A Junhoe siempre se le ocurrían ideas descolocadas y Bobby estaba a su lado, apoyando sus estupideces. 

—En unos días será la reunión de apoderados…así que pensé en enfermarme para lograr que no vaya. Al total es la última, si logro que falte, estaré libre todo el jodido verano. 

—No puedes tirarte en la cama y hacer quejidos tontos, no va a creerte. Necesitamos una ducha hirviendo y tienes que tomar leche con uvas. —aconseja, haciendo equilibrio con sus pies en la línea blanca, solo faltaban unos kilómetros para su lugar de encuentros. —Aunque eso solo te debilitaría, tenemos que ser más drásticos. 

—La leche con uvas me va a dar diarrea…no quiero estar sentado en la taza del baño en navidad, gran idiota. 

—Bueno…—se encoge de hombros, sonriéndole. —Si tú lo quieres así…me asomare a la ventana cuando escuche tus gritos.

También tenía el don de la manipulación y lo usaba bien a su favor. 

Bobby parecía pensárselo un tanto. Junhoe subió a la barra de protección, equilibrando sus converse en los extremos, sosteniendo la cabeza de Bobby para evitar caerse. 

—Voy a fingir desmayarme. 

— ¡Oh sí! Vaya… ¿Cómo no se me ocurrió antes? —sus dedos sobaron el peritoneal de su mejor amigo, como si fuera un perro obediente. —Tienes que ensayarlo para que salga creíble. Antes de eso, toma una pastilla para el dolor de cabeza y come ramen picante, así tu presión se subirá a las nubes. Con la ducha te subirá fiebre y el dolor de estómago, bajara tus defensas. 

—Somos excelentes. 

Bobby lo sujeta del brazo para chocar sus palmas. 

—Pero todavía nos falta Mino. —agrego Bobby. —No podemos empezar el año sin que caiga. Tiene que caer…ha salido ileso de todas nuestras trampas…no podemos perder el toque por ese granuja. 

—¡Koo y Kim! —los gritos provenían de niños idénticos que llevaban bolsas de género en sus manos. —¡Ey, aquí! —uno de ellos levantaba sus manitas y daba saltitos exuberantes. —¡Equipo K!

Junhoe se rio. —Yunhyeong y Chanwoo tendrán diversión. 

—Mi mamá me dijo que no me juntara más con esos. —chillo Bobby, inclinándose a la barra como si se tratara de un secreto. —Dice que están marcados por el diablo. Ya sabes, por su accidente y la muerte de sus progenitores. Además de ser resguardados por una pareja de homosexuales y esos parches en sus ojos, son tan raros y adorables al mismo tiempo, que me da rabia. 

—A mí me caen bien, Bobby. —se bajó de la rendija y se dirigió con pasos alargados hasta donde se encontraban los gemelos, recostados el uno del otro. —Mi padre me dijo que debía de ser cuidadoso, que sus padres son gente peligrosa. 

Bobby supo rápidamente porque Junhoe quería incluirse a ese par. Negó con la cabeza repetidas veces y lo siguió, después de todo se comportaba como una mama oso con Junhoe. Algo malo ocurría con los gemelos. Y no era el miedo que le tenía a uno de ellos. 

Junhoe cayó perdidamente enamorado de Yunhyeong al verlo llegar a los vecindarios y eso le causaba indigestión en el estómago. 

— ¡Equipo K! —Yunhyeong lo abrazo con entusiasmo, dejando besitos en sus mofletes de ambos. — ¡Iremos a ver un cadáver al rio! 

—Yunhyeong. —lo corto su hermano. —Iremos solos. 

—Yo voy. —afirmo Junhoe. — ¿Quién está muerto? —pregunta mientras se adentraban al bosque. Chanwoo les entrega emparedados a cada uno con una mueca de egoísmo y no deja que se acercaran mucho a Yunhyeong. — ¡Hablen! 

—Oímos a Papa TOP hablar anoche con Papa GD. —murmuro el gemelo con migas en los bordes de sus labios. —…decir que Daesung sunbae cometió traición y que los novatos lo habían dejado cerca del rio. 

— ¿Por qué lo matarían solo por traición? —cuestiono Bobby. 

—Si te contamos, no puedes hablar. —mascullo Chanwoo limpiando la boca de Yunhyeong con sus dedos. —Si hablas, me encargare yo mismo de rebanarte la lengua. 

Bobby pensó que se iba a mear en los pantalones. —No lo hare. Ten la palabra del equipo K. 

—Papa GD es el líder de una organización. —charlaba al caminar, siguiendo el caminito de tierra. —Y ellos tienen reglas. Reglas que se respetan con la vida, y si no lo hacen, la pierden. Hay cuatro bandos en Corea y se distinguen por colores. Papa GD es dueño del distrito más grande, bueno, ahora que SM se hundió. 

—No estoy comprendiendo nada, Yun. 

—Son mafias, Junhoe. —termino explicando el otro gemelo, sin rebusques o delicadeza. —Matan, descuartizan y mantienen a su familia unida. Son gánster que no tienen piedad y no van a tenerla con vosotros. Nosotros estamos empezando a entrenarnos, pero Yunhyeong es malísimo con las armas. 

—Prefiero computarizar. 

—Quiero entrar. —pidió Bobby sorprendiendo a todos. —Voy a ingresar a la secundaria y tengo los pies firmes en el suelo, sé que no podré ir a la universidad y prefiero durar unos veinte años a cincuenta atascado en la miseria. 

— ¡Equipo K versus Equipo J! —celebro Yunhyeong, jugueteando y saltando. Chanwoo se sonrojo y fue la primera vez que hizo ese gesto. —Pero tienen que aprender las normas. Somos el color negro, por si acaso. Papa GD les hará preguntas, voy a rogarle y hacer Choco Pin para que los acepte. 

— ¿Choco Pin? ¿Qué clase de juego didáctico sexual es eso?

—Le canta una canción de chicas, bailando y batiendo sus pestañitas como una nenita. —lo acusa Chanwoo. —Caen rendidos ante su blasfemia. 

—A ti también te gusta, no lo niegues. —mueve sus pestañas y su hermano le propino un suave golpe (que sobo después). 

— ¿Cuáles son? 

—Y las reglas de los negros son sencillas. Vive como un rockstar, muere como un rockstar. Y el que diga ‘’No quiero más’’ una bala perforara su sien por traición. Fuma y folla como un rockstar, olvida a tu familia al poner el primer pie dentro. Golpea, corre y sé valiente. Cuando ya estés destrozado, ¡en hora buena! ya eres un rockstar. 

El sector en el cual se encontraban no quedaba muy lejos de la orilla del rio. Pero no encontraron ningún cadáver en descomposición ni restos de sangre o mutilaciones extrañas. Solo que eso ya no era lo más relevante en las mentes de los cuatro niños: Chanwoo se mordía la lengua preguntándose qué futuros problemas le traería soltar aquella información. Bobby se preparaba mentalmente a un interrogatorio sobre su infancia y sus proyectos dentro de la mafia y Junhoe solo escrutaba las ramas y gritaba a todo pulmón una canción que no sonaba para nada inocente con un Yunhyeong aplaudiéndole y aullando con él. 

— ¿De qué se van a disfrazar para la fiesta de fin de curso?

—Voy a ser batman. —Junhoe hincha su pecho, orgulloso. —Y Bobby será mi gatubela. 

— ¡Voy a ser Hulk, idiota!

—Pues yo seré Cenicienta y Chanwoo será el príncipe. 

—No me miren así, fue una apuesta. —aunque en realidad, en el fondo de su congelado corazón, sonreía por ser el único caballero de armadura para su hermanito. 

Eventualmente—luego de una semana entera de Choco Pin reforzado, con aygeos incluidos y Chanwoo acompañándolo—ellos entraron. Una entrevista quisquillosa a sus intimidades, un discurso duro sobre lo que pasaría si abrían la maldita boca y un entrenamiento que los hizo visitar el infierno y pedir ayuda a los demonios por un poco de misericordia. 

A los catorce años, Bobby era considerado un experto en defensa propia y armas. Apretaba y desenredaba los cilindros de plomo como si se tratara de escribir su tarea, el contorno de una navaja automática sobresalía de su traje bien planchado y de un exigente precio—cargando y descargando la misma bala, a la espera de que Chanwoo lo golpeara. 

A los quince años, Yunhyeong tuvo una cita. Solo fueron veinte minutos ya que había tres pares de ojos y medio observándolo desde una esquina, para nada disimulado, y al llegar a su hogar tuvo su segunda discusión grave con Chanwoo. 

A los dieciséis años, Junhoe corría autos de lujo que Minzy noona le prestaba a hurtadillas. El niño perdió la Carreras de la Muerte contra CL. 

A esa edad, hería a todo mundano que se le acercaba. Las condiciones se lo estaban comiendo lentamente y para sentirse menos jodido, la crueldad hizo acto de presencia. Golpeaba con sentimiento y toda su potencia, agarraba el francotirador con sutileza y disfrutaba los múltiples deslices de sangre, gruñía y atesoraba sus cicatrices, ansioso de hacerse más. 

—Estamos lo suficientemente hundidos en estas áreas como para que andes destrozando más almas sin retorno. —le murmuro una tarde Minzy noona con amor y una palmadita en la espalda. Dara noona le entrego un paquete de chocolates con una soda, enterrando sus huesitos en un abrazo reconfortante. —Nosotras vamos a cuidarte, no te rompas en el proceso. 

—Promételo. —pidió Bom noona con el meñique alzado. 

Junhoe lo prometió. 

Minzy, Dara, Bom y CL noonas lo curaron y al terminar, ellas se fueron. 

A los dieciocho, Dara y Minzy noona ya no estaban para darle mimos ni comprarle comida a escondidas. Bom esperaba un niño en su vientre y no se vio ni la sombra de ella al fugarse. CL peleaba contra sus propios demonios como para seguir atormentarla con los recuerdos. 

Choco el Audi V10 que tenia de herencia y en honor a Minzy noona, el auto se desvaneció hasta las cenizas. No se reportaron víctimas ni sobrevivientes. 

Junhoe está viviendo tiempo prestado, ¿Cuánto crees que cobraran los intereses? 

A veces pensaba que estaba corriendo en arenas movedizas. No podía salirse de ese círculo vicioso por más que lo intentara y ojala tuviera la motivación y el valor para arrancar, pero lo amarraba el extremo de tentar a la muerte en cada arranque de su Ducati Desmosedici RR—una motocicleta de rojo intenso, que CL le había regalado cuando gano, finalmente, la Carrera de la Muerte. 

—Sabía que serias el campeón, June. —le había dicho a finales de Julio con una sonrisa en su cara y restos de magulladuras en su mejilla. —Solo no dejes que el protagonista te gane. 

Paso un mes entero para entender aquello. Y GD hyung le había dicho algo similar al pasar el rendimiento «Cuando te conviertes en un asesino, no importa cuánto intentes correr, siempre va a perseguirte y debes ser paciente y atípicamente sensato. Vas a transformarte en alguien que no soportaras y al estar enterrado, ya no serás un rockstar…solo serás hielo andante.» con un TOP hyung susurrándole, «Si quieres arrancar, es mejor que te suicides.»

No obstante, Junhoe no iba a huir. 

Actualmente se encontraba en los dichosos veinte años. La flor de la vida, le había dicho Taeyang hyung obsequiándole su preciado tesoro: un McLaren 540c/570s con cubiertas de porcelana y es el auto más rápido del mundo, June, por ahora. Consigue que los filtros y el líquido de motor sean algo más que una sanación y no dejes que eso se convierta en tu desgracia. Y si lo chocas como el Audi de Minzy, Hyo Rin va a patearte las bolas porque ella lo adorno. (Y SeungRi hyung no logró convencerlo de ir a un burdel) 

—Necesita una prueba de rodaje. 

A pesar de que no le gustaba meter intrusos a sus pertenencias con ruedas, Mino se auto-invitaba a su fiesta privada. Dejando atrás a Taeyang hyung con SeungRi, Junhoe desparramo su pie en el acelerador. 

—Los roñosos han sido discreto con el tema de la nueva princesa. —musita Mino agarrándose del pasamanos. —Solo que yo no me aguanto la curiosidad. ¿Estas tratando de reemplazar a Yunhyeong con Jinhwan?

¿Lo estaba haciendo? ¿Por eso se lo follo al primer instante en congeniar? ¿Por eso aterrizo en la barra siendo coqueto con un desconocido que extrañamente tenía actitudes parecidas a Yunhyeong? 

—Lo hago. 

— ¡Lo más entretenido de esto es que crees que es cierto! —grito con exasperación. — ¡Los ojos en el camino, en la puta carretera Junhoe! ¡Puede ser infantil como Yunhyeong, pero no se parecen en nada! ¡Declara que te gusta!

Le arrojo un sorbo de gaseosa al pantalón haciéndolo chillar. Siseo el automóvil, Mino golpeándose en la cabeza en el suceso, para darse por complacido. El otro bebía de su bebida con la bombilla sin despegar el ojo de su ser. 

—Diiiiilo…pequeño bastardo. 

—Es lindo. 

—Eso no, lo preocupante. 

—Confía en mí, nadie se enamora de alguien que maneja un Hyundai. 

Puede que solo quería a Jinhwan para la comisión anual de sus amores no correspondidos. Las muchachas ya sabían que no tendrían un pase libre con él, así que lo exponían como un trofeo mientras les durase y viceversa con los chicos. Un poquito de flirteo, se puede denominar a su relación amorosa inexplicable, o tal vez una buena follada de principio. Porque Junhoe no es de piedra y Jinhwan es lindo, amable y carismático: le gustaban los autos y Junhoe disfrutaba ver como el autocontrol de Jinhwan explotaba contra su control en los parachoques y correas de un buen auto.

Él solo empujaba a su Jinhwan del mal a devorarse al Jinhwan del bien, una simple metida de pata que resultaba expectante y ardiente. 

—Si me preguntases, diría que es un maravilloso partido. —levanta el índice, enumerando. —Uno: ingeniosamente sabe cómo reparar carros de puta madre, eso me beneficiaria ya que los mecánicos me sacan un ojo de la cara. (He querido decir este chiste, pero es un poco ofensivo para los gemelos, tú me entiendes Junhoe, así que shh) Dos: extremadamente lindo, como que sus orbes contienen ingenuidad y su sonrisa obscenidad. Vaya distracción. Tres: te soporta. Cásate con él y tengan bebes. 

No si seguía en ese campo minado. Sabía los riesgos que conlleva, a pesar, de la ayuda y la suerte que tenía hasta el momento y no quería involucrar a un civil a su vida…si le ocurriera algo por su culpa, o peor, que pudiera representar en un blanco de los malos si tomaban represalias. Junhoe tiene justificado que se ha ganado gran cantidad de enemigos y otros que simplemente llegan solos. 

—No pedí tu opinión, Mino. 

— ¡Porque no escuchas a nadie más que no sea tu propia voz! ¡Ni siquiera a tu consciencia! Te conozco desde que eras un feo bebé vomitivo que lloraba y pataleaba por el biberón, sé que tienes algo más que un simple crush por la princesa. 

—No vuelvas a llamarlo así. 

— ¿Por qué no?

—Solo yo puedo llamarlo así. Me he ganado el privilegio de ejercerlo, y ante tus dudas infinitas, le pedí una maldita cita y me rechazo no una, sino tres veces. Prácticamente lo rapté ese día que lo traje a la carrera, no voy a jugármelas por un mimado que no pone de su parte. 

Mino suelta una risa. —Le decimos princesa exactamente por eso, Junhoe. Entiende la indirecta, no va a caer por ti porque le digas Me llamo Junhoe, conduzco un coche de billones de wons y tengo tatuajes. Que decepción, hermano. 

Junhoe freno de improvisto, haciendo que la bebida se desparrame por los costados y Mino le propinara unas maldiciones.   
—Bájate del coche. 

— ¿Qué? ¡Estamos a casi diez kilómetros del garaje! 

—Entonces cierra la puta boca. —rugió y volvió a conducir. —Y no voy a abandonar a mi amor de la infancia, es y será mi único corazón roto. 

—Ya cánsate, sabes que Chanwoo no dejara que vuelvas a acercarte seductoramente a Yunhyeong. 

De hecho, hace mucho tiempo que había dejado de pensar en Yunhyeong de esa manera. Desde que supo la verdad que escondían los hermanos y, gracias a eso y la muerte de sus noonas—que fue la fresa del pastel, casi logra mutilarse en una colisión frontal con un inocente roble. Pero eso no daba paso a la depresión que sentía cada vez que recordaba sus ilusiones hechas trizas por ese bastardo de Chanwoo, el maldito hijo de puta, que ganas de romperle la cara o cortar los frenos de su Lamborghini. (Solo que los gemelos compartían coches, así que no se arriesgaría a perder a Yunhyeong.) 

—Bájate del auto. 

— ¡Pero si no he dicho nada!

—Iré a buscar a Jinhwan. 

—Me parece fantástico que tengas los huevos para iniciar el cortejo depredador-presa, pero estamos en medio diserto donde habitan zorros. ¡Voy a convertirme en carne molida! 

—Depredador-presa con los zorros. —apretó el botón del LED, abriendo la puerta de Mino, pateándolos con sus pies y manotazos hasta empujarlo, cayendo de culo al cemento. —Suerte con los caníbales. 

— ¡Por lo menos llama a alguien que venga a recogerme, coño! 

Cerró la puerta velozmente, acelerando, dejando a uno de sus mejores amigos en plena autopista poco frecuentada. Tampoco iba a admitir que sentía cosquilleos en la zona abdominal cuando veía o recordaba a Jinhwan y con su espantosa amistad de archienemigos-conocidos-desconocidos y a veces amantes.


	6. V.

V  
Número de palabras; 2887

—Mis padres están padeciendo una crisis financiera. Lo siento mucho, Jinhwan, tenemos que cerrar la librería. Ellos no tuvieron el coraje para informarte de esto, tomo desprevenido a la familia. 

—No te preocupes, Hanbin. Soy un chico listo, encontrare algo. 

Tras una agotadora jornada ordenando los últimos libros por editorial en los enormes anaqueles de la Librería de los Kim’s, Jinhwan había tenido un pésimo bajón de agotamiento y esfuerzo estudiantil, he iba a tratar de mejorarlo con pastas italianas y kimchi extra suave—sin picante. 

Saco un paraguas que se había olvidado a algún cliente y lo abrió, aunque las gotitas caían en sus hombros. Caminando a su departamento, soltó un sonoro suspiro, además la lluvia torrencial hacia que sus lamentos se volvieran gélidos. 

Dos agobiantes semanas con planos de vía de tras, que yacían en sus escuálidas y frías manos, arquitectura precisa de dispositivos y un estudio científico. —agradeciendo la segunda opinión del dios de las matemáticas alias Kim Hanbin—sobre la exacta cantidad de líquidos y gasolina a utilizar. Para mezclar todo eso y perfeccionarlo en un carro de combate. 

Le hostigaba que, siendo uno de los rangos más altos de la universidad, no pudiera controlar las temperaturas y segmentos de un auto ya que la mecánica antigua se basaba en sus conocimientos. No en computadores con software extraños o discos duros de mil toneladas. No podía controlar las dimensiones del carro y por ende, su calificación iría en picada. 

Y el cacharro de su Hyundai quedo aprisionado en Jeju, donde se ubicaba la residencia de su abuela, así que estaba prácticamente a brazos cruzados. Absolutamente nada le estaba funcionando. El arduo trabajo y las madrugadas en vela con cafés y bebidas energéticas, no estaban dando su fruto. 

El Nissan GT-R Lanzallamas de la nueva gama, tenía una certera batería que vaporizaba a los demás, humillándolos, pero inútil ante las perspectivas de la competencia. El maldito carro solo contenía el 15% de su conjunto y lo sobrante debía repararlo. 

¿Y qué es un coche de 4500 revoluciones y 570 caballos, deshecho, solo para que volviera a construirlo? 

Imposible. Mi mente está cerrada. 

Además, que, siendo uno de los más inteligentes de su generación, le exigían más. Y a Jinhwan no le gustaba decepcionar a las personas, menos a sus profesores. La calificación es el 50% de su promedio anual, no estaría tan desesperado si tuviera algo más de que agarrarse. 

No sabía si estaba llorando o si el paraguas tenía hoyos. Pero los jadeos y las uñas enterradas en su folder le hizo acertar por la primera opción. 

Como nunca tenía problemas, se ahogaba en un vaso de agua cuando las situaciones se complicaban. 

Estaba tan absorto en su miserable mala pasada, que no noto una Ducati Desmosedici RR de bermejo en la entrada de su edificio, ni tampoco al muchacho empapado que reposaba sobre ella—recargado con una bravuconería y que nadie además de él, lo pasaría incognito. 

Jinhwan se dio la vuelta, antes de llegar al muérdago, cerrando el paraguas fucsia antes de entrar a la recepción. Cuando se miran fijamente, es como si apretaran sus órganos por dentro y no pudiera articular ninguna palabra adecuada. Momentos llenos de incomodidad y no se trata de quien mantiene más la mirada sin cerrar los ojos—sino de quien no queda atrapado dentro del otro. 

La lluvia traspasa lentamente por su periferia. 

Quedan suspendido en ese momento con el tiempo siendo fugitivo, incandescente e iracundo ante ellos. Ya no hay reloj a los cuales responder, no están los jodidos: años, meses, días, horas, minutos, segundos. Solo están ahí. Estancados en una motocicleta y un umbral. 

Las gotas golpean con rudeza la fisionomía de Junhoe y entre los pedacitos de nostalgias que quedan en sus iris y la fusión de un chico con un mar cayéndole encima, literalmente, lo sacan de su trance, entrando en razón. 

— ¡Vas a coger un resfriado! —exclama con líneas de lágrimas todavía decorando sus mejillas. — ¿Por qué no te has ido cuando hay temporal? 

No hay respuesta, así que Jinhwan piensa que es otra de las facetas raras de Koo Junhoe. Una de esas que va y viene. Conforme el cielo oscurece y las nubes descargan su ira, Jinhwan le mira preocupado y lanza el paraguas donde caiga. 

—¡Junhoe, vas a coger un resfriado! —trata otra vez, sin recibir nada más que una sonrisa ladina. —¡Preocúpate por tu salud!

Y el otro, sin tomar en cuenta sus gritos, se acerca sigilosamente. 

—He venido ayer, pero no te encontrabas. 

—He estado terminando una tarea. —musita, casi disculpándose. —No deberías haberte quedado cuando llueve de esta manera…

—…no estaba esperando a ti. —lo corta, interrumpiéndolo y subiendo la estrecha escalera que lo lleva al muérdago. —más bien, estaba esperándome a mí. 

—Bien, no sé de qué hablas pero necesitas tomar una decisión ahora mismo. —le mira con culpa, parecía que se hubiese dado una ducha sin deshacerse de las prendas —O tomas tu moto y te largas a un lugar seguro, o entras y te secas. ¡Solo eso!

—Toma la segunda, gracias por ofrecerte. 

No había lugares seguros por donde frecuentaba, pero eso no iba a decírselo a Jinhwan. 

Subieron el ascensor en silencio y entrando al departamento en la misma sepulcral monotonía. No hubo risas, ni bromas subliminales ni gestos o golpes juguetones. El ambiente le decía a ambos que no estaban para eso y el clima los apoyaba. 

Junhoe iba dejando diminutas posas de agua por donde caminaba, así que Jinhwan le paso una toalla y le enseño el baño, entregándole unas prendas para nada su estilo. 

—Creo que son de tu talla. —murmuro, regulando la calefacción del termóstato. — Puedes usar mis utensilios de aseo, no me importa. 

—¿Por qué tienes ropa tan grande? Casi cuatro tallas más…

—Oh, Kang Seung Yoon se ha quedado en mi departamento mientras terminamos el proyecto. Ha dejado ropa aquí de improvisto. 

—¿Estas engañándome, princesa?

—¡Ve a ducharte!

Tras el gigante se adentró al baño con una toalla envuelta en su musculoso brazo y ropa de algodón, Jinhwan dejo sus documentos en su mesita de estar y prendió la cocinilla a gas para preparar sus pastas con una ración extra, intuyendo que Junhoe tendría hambre. 

Conecto su notebook al LCD, esperando gradualmente que los fideos se cocieran con regocijo y que la salsa quedara exquisita. No pretendía impresionar a Junhoe con sus espectaculares habilidades culinarias, tan solo quería que le gustara. 

Visualizo por cuarta vez el plano computarizado del vehículo. Si lo echaban a perder, lo más fácil que tendrían que enfrentar sería una demanda por homicidio o intento de asesinato—porque si sus cálculos no favorecían y salía mal, lo más probable era que el conductor explotase junto con el carro. 

Y su profesor había sido un experto en veloces y clandestinas carreras a mitad del anochecer en la carretera del 95. Jinhwan estuvo emocionado cuando conto su experiencia, porque él también tenía una de la cual sujetarse. Pero no cuando enseño la diapositiva con su nota final. 

A pesar del estrés y de que su fecha de entrega se aproximaba a Jinhwan no le quedaría más remedio que desconcentrarse, no podía pensar claramente si tenía a Junhoe. Casi cuatro semanas sin verlo luego de la carrera y se sentía ofendido por haber sido olvidado tan banal. Honestamente, desde que su escolaridad se rodeaba los implementos y coches, le hacían pensar involuntariamente en el gigante. 

¡Es ridículo!

No iba a reflexionar sobre eso. No iba a poner en sus pensamientos a Junhoe y su club de por medio, no podía ser consecuente cuando este paseaba por su débil mente. 

Más de quince minutos. Vacío el agua de los fideos, colándolos y finalmente echándole la salsa con trocitos de carne, cebolla uniformemente cortada y ajo para agregarle sabor. 

— ¡Junhoe apresúrate, o esto se va a enfriar! ¿Cómo coño se demora tanto? 

Le había entrado champú en los ojos cuando se enjuagaba. Maldijo hasta a los dioses supremos por su tremenda falta de credibilidad, esas semanas ya habían sido terroríficas ya de por sí, ¿Cuál era el propósito de traerle más desgracias? Al salir de la ducha por los gritos de Jinhwan, se puso la ropa limpia del traicionero y se secó un poco el cabello con la toalla. Unas lindas pantuflas de conejito estaban casualmente puestas afuera de la puerta.

—No voy a ponerme esto. 

Jinhwan lo miro, poniendo sus manos en su cintura. —Hazlo. Ya tienes probabilidades enormes de coger una gripe, no vas a andar por la casa con los pies descalzos. 

—Eso huele bien. 

—Ou, gracias. ¡Ponte las pantuflas! 

Lo hizo obediente, conectándose con la suavidad de los conejitos. Inmediatamente rastreo el campo laboral de Jinhwan y sonrió cuando vio las coordenadas erróneas proyectadas en la televisión. Se acercó a la mesa, sentando y degustando el apetitoso sabor de los fideos. 

—Vaya, parece que la carrera te toco fondo. No sabias que estabas obsesionado con los autos y sus prestaciones. —tomo los palillos y se llevó una gran masa a la boca. —Oh! Esto está bueno. 

—No estoy obsesionado contigo, por si eso estabas insinuando. Soy un humilde mecánico automotriz con especialidad en electrónica. Pero como podrás ver, mi paciencia con ese trabajo ha ido en pica. Y mi profesor es un hijo de puta. 

El interpelado tuvo la indecencia de echarse a reír. 

—¿Qué intentas hacer en tu trabajito de pre-escolar? Puedo serte útil. Oye, esto está demasiado rico, hace mucho tiempo que no probaba comida casera. 

—Deberías visitar más a menudo a tu madre, entonces. —sorbió unos espaguetis y continuo. —Bueno…eh…ya sabes, estoy cursando el último año de universidad y me pidieron modificar un coche para evaluar mi coeficiente intelectual. Es altamente riesgoso y no poseo ni el enfoque ni la concentración para superarlo, ¿puedes echarme una mano? 

Junhoe miro el desparramo de papeles en la mesita y volvió a sonreír. 

—Puedo ayudarte en los cálculos porque esos están mal. Mañana a primera hora tendrás que visitar el garaje y llevar tu GT-R Lanzallamas, Yunhyeong es un experto en digital y comprenderás mejor, Lee Soo hyuk hará las pruebas de rodaje antes de la inserción. CL te orientara en los planos. Entiendes mejor teniendo la práctica y experiencia que alborotándote con teorías y teoremas. 

—No quiero molestar a los demás por mi estúpida falta de talento. —su cabeza gacha se cohíbe ante la mirada penetrante de Junhoe. —Ellos seguramente tienen cosas que hacer y yo no quiero malgastar su tiempo. 

—Te apuesto lo que quieras que cuando vean el nuevo nipón, van a lloverte las propuestas. —le dijo sonriendo —Chanwoo nos lo mostro hace unos días, alegando que solo habían cuatro carros ilimitados y él no había alcanzado a comprarlo. ¿De dónde lo sacaste?

—Ganamos una beca el año pasado con sistemas referenciales y papeleo, no creí que me dieran algún beneficio, pero llego el coche a la universidad con el gerente general de la marca. Nos propuso re-armarlo y ahora nos queda grande. 

—Te ofrecieron un puesto alto con hartos ceros como sueldo.   
—Exactamente. 

Porque Junhoe también poseía un Nissan GT-R, solo que su modelo es un Skyline. Y recordaba que uno de los gemelos se especializo en mecánica electrónica y otro en pediatría, pero no podía diferenciarlos. ¿Estaba afectándole más de lo normal el hecho de que un hombre menor le hubiese dado una demostración con un carro de lujo? ¿Era un interesado y por eso ahora tenía sentimientos encontrados? ¿O fue por el sexo? 

— ¿Por eso estabas llorando?

—No estaba llorando, estaba desahogándome. Si lo hago bien me van a obsequiar ese coche. Y mi Hyundai está en sus últimas, no tengo con que transportarme. Y no lo estoy haciendo bien. 

—Estás haciéndolo bien, no seas tan duro contigo mismo.   
—Gracias. 

Jinhwan se funde en sus pensamientos quedándose consternado por casi cinco minutos. Junhoe traza un pliegue por su rostro, una caricia conmovida, tierna. Causando que se manche de gris, porque Junhoe es la excelente definición de negro. Si no fuera porque Jinhwan esta tan concentrado en sus propios errores, que milagrosamente, no se percata de los suyos. 

— ¿Quieres otra porción? —le pregunta, llevándose los fideos a la boca y tragándoselos de un bocado. —Devoras tan apresurado. No todo es una carrera, Junhoe. 

Bajará el interés de mi tiempo prestado. 

Luego de comer y lavar los plastes sucios, Jinhwan entierra sus narices en los problemas matemáticos. Ecuaciones, sistemas de radiación, formulas complejas y hasta Pitágoras incorporadas para lograr reunir los clavos sueltos, encontrando la pieza que le faltaba al rompecabezas. 

— ¿Vas a poner esa bestia en las pistas, cierto? —le consulta Junhoe con un lápiz entre los dientes, posado débilmente y con mordeduras en la punta. —No vayas a ponerte melodramático y llorón por destrozar una nueva edición. No te juntes demasiado con Nam Joo. 

—Creo que Nam Joo es la única persona cuerda en ese grupito, si me permites ofender a tus amigos, porque desde Seung Yoon hasta BM…—hace un rictus con sus labios, buscando el adjetivo correcto. —…son incapaces de tomar la vía del bien. 

—Lo que pasa es que eres aburrido y te molesta que otras personas disfruten su juventud. 

—¡No lo hago! ¡Soy bastante interesante! No porque no esté en la cuerda floja, manteniéndome en constante peligro, signifique soy un anciano jubilado. Tengo prioridades. 

—Y las prioridades de un futuro mecánico son los autos, autos que no estas usando en su totalidad. ¿Quieres lucirte con esto o solamente quieres sacarle todo el provecho?

—Tú eres el que quiere exprimir todo lo que viene a sus manos. 

—A ti, por ejemplo. 

—Es demasiado tarde, casi la una de la madrugada. —cambia de tema, sonrojándose por los recuerdos antepasados. 

—Vamos a la cama. —clama Junhoe echándole un vistazo a la recamara. Jinhwan frunció el ceño y apretó los labios, listo para iniciar una pelea. —Oh, no. Solo dormir. Tantos cálculos me hicieron perder las malas intenciones que traía, además hemos hecho cosas peores. No seas mojigato. 

— ¡No lo soy! —chilla—Solo que antes sacare tu ropa de la lavadora y la pondré en la secadora. Así mañana no tendrás que utilizar prendas húmedas, ¿Por qué no te tomas un analgésico? No quiero ser el responsable de un resfriado. 

Junhoe suelta una carcajea limpia y vivaz. —Por favor, Jinhwan. Me has visto como he andado y no he necesitado medicamentos, ni siquiera supervisión médica, no necesito eso por mojarme. He pasado dolores más angustiosos. 

—Deberías tener un chequeo mensual, por tus chisporreos. —se queda suspendido, añadiendo con un adorable sonrojo en sus mejillas. —He pensado en que, quizás, si tienes tiempo…ou, podríamos salir. 

—Vaya vaya. Mira quien por fin se da por vencido. 

— ¡Olvídalo! ¡No he dicho nada! 

Se encamina a la habitación, conociendo el recorrido mientras Jinhwan se escurre a una pieza de cuatro metros cuadrados. Con sonrisas grotescas y permanentes en su cara. Una mueca deseada y poco acertada, un gesto que había olvidado. 

Jinhwan tiene características increíbles. Los ojos ligeramente sonriéndote; sus orbes pueden decirte todo con solo mirarlo, te trasladan a un mundo diferente, te muestran la complejidad de la belleza. Piel siendo incorporada en diamantes pulidos, dedos delgados a punto de ser místicos, el razonamiento de Junhoe evaporado en cada cierre de sus labios, eso y todo más es Jinhwan. 

No se molesta en quitarse la ropa, el viento sopla sin remedio y los ventanales no cubren del todo la tempestad de afuera. Se acobija entre los edredones, apoyando su cabeza en la almohada y palmeando el lado indicándole a Jinhwan que se apresure cuando se posa en las bisagras de la puerta. 

— ¿Por qué tienes tantos comics? ¡Oh! Se te quedo la caja en la cubierta de mi Skyline, mañana te la entregare. 

Jinhwan entra a la cama con un pijama holgado. 

—He ido a numerosas ventas de garaje para encontrar todas esas revistas, es como una tradición que sigo con los años. 

— ¿Por qué comprar mangas usados? ¿Por qué no en alguna librería?

—Es como una manda que cumplo. Me hace sentir menos mal irrelevancias como esas. —le cuenta, recostándose a su lado. —Son formatos que fueron hechos para entretener, alegrar e informar. Un rato para olvidar lo malo. Entonces simplemente en un instante son olvidados en un mueble viejo y ya no importa su historia, ahora solo es uno más del montón. Y obtienen su final siendo vendidos a menos de un billete en un garaje. 

—Bueno…—murmulla Junhoe. —de cualquier manera, todos estamos bastantes usados. 

Junhoe lo cubre con su brazo, el debilucho cuerpo del hombrecito con rizos rubios. Pasan minutos enteros que solo se escucha la fonética de la ciudad, lejanas sirenas y ululares de las brisas lejanas. Jinhwan es velocidad, una anestesia y si no te inyectas la dosis adecuada, puede ser mortal. Cuando nota que la respiración del pequeño se vuelve suave y tranquila, es cuando lo observa. Sus largas pestañas resbalándole, los parpados quietos y los senderos de sus mejillas de porcelana, un muñeco esculpido en su agarre. 

Bueno, se dijo, es solo cuestión de dosis y proporciones. Las peores drogas y los peores venenos pueden ser las mejores vacunas y medicinas, y si Jinhwan es velocidad, Junhoe seria adrenalina. Unidos, pero no revueltos. 

Estaba esperando confirmar su choque platónico y esta vez, Junhoe no va a dejarlo ir.


	7. VI.

VI  
Número de palabras; 3740

Al verlos entrar al garaje Seung Hoon sobo su mentón, frotándolo en el hombro de Yunhyeong; un niño con sonrisas amigables y Junhoe que lo seguía con una mueca de desagrado. Ideas sobre una intervención a un futuro conflicto amoroso llegaron, el conocía a Junhoe, sabía que no es inmune a los adorables encantos. Había supuesto, el día en que Junhoe le pateo el culo a Zelo, que solo lo traía para impresionarlo—no para marcarlo como suyo. Contuvo una risita al percatarse que lucía limpio, sin rastros de sangre por la ropa y una sonrisa que se asomaba por su rostro impenetrable. 

Yunhyeong destella una sonrisa gutural, despegándose de su lado. Trotando hacia el pequeño niño que lo recibe con un abrazo. 

— ¡Oh, princesa! —saluda Yunhyeong, excusándose de su abrazo para propinarle besitos en las mejillas. — ¡Te hemos extraño! ¿Qué pasa con esa cara larga? ¿Junhoe ya está siendo imbécil?

Si Yunhyeong tenía el desplante de felicidad pegada en su alma, Chanwoo cruzaba los brazos frunciendo el ceño a un punto en que se le hacia una grieta en la frente. 

—¿Por qué carajo tienes ese puto modelo? —rezongo Chanwoo con déspota al verificar que, envidiosamente, ese se suponía iba a ser su auto-regalo de cumpleaños. —Solo hay cuatro universalmente. 

—Oh…siento molestarlos chicos, yo necesito su ayuda. —el muchacho se estremece. Jugaba con sus zapatillas y mantenía la cabeza gacha, llevaba unos anteojos transparente y lo hacían lucir excepcional nerd. Un maldito nerd follable, pensó Chanwoo, el parecido a Yunhyeong en personalidad es inigualable. 

No necesita dos Yunhyeong en su vida, menos si Junhoe no contenía la testosterona. 

— ¿Por qué te ayudaríamos? También tenemos nuestros propios asuntos, por si no lo ves. 

Al contrario de Junhoe, Jinhwan se contrae por dentro. Se atemoriza y su cuerpo se vuelve delicado y frágil, encorvándose y acercándose a la cercanía de Junhoe como un modo de protección. Seung Hoon nota la seguridad de Junhoe desvanecerse (al darse cuenta que su rubio rizado está siendo atacado y en una situación endeble) y en como Jinhwan se convierte en una debilidad sobre él. 

Los chicos lo habían comprendido a la primera, Seung Hoon había urgido de una segunda visita para confirmarlo. Junhoe ya no era parte del trio peleador con los gemelos; recientemente busco y encontró una copia admisible. Las personas de estos sectores sabían que no debían enamorarse del corazón roto de Junhoe, porque algunas piezas le pertenecían a Yunhyeong y nunca podrían amarlo por completo. 

Jinhwan no lo sabía. 

—No seas pendejo. Vamos Jinhwan, enséñenme el problema. 

Yunhyeong daba instrucciones sutiles a Jinhwan, con aproximadamente cinco pares de manos rodeando el Lanzallamas. Mientras los otros inspeccionaban los sonidos espectaculares que emergían o solo admiraban al Godzilla adentro de su zona de confort. 

Seung Hoon no podía quitarle la mirada de encima a Junhoe. En cualquier momento iba a causar una gran explosión, porque por dentro solo contenía dinamita. Los demás lo conocían, sabían con qué lidiaban pero Jinhwan era un producto externo a los escándalos. 

Lo habían visto en sus peores rabietas. Cuando su puño chocaba crudamente por los muebles, sangre desparramándose por los finos pliegues de epidermis, los bocetos de sus motores contaminando el área, choques estampados en montañas y muros. Había solo una palabra que lo catalogaba. 

Desesperado. 

—Hey, hey…Junhoe. —un brazo de poso en sus hombros con una sonrisa gatuna de Nam Joo y una ojeada picara a los dos niños que jugaban con el mouse. —Linda bandita. 

¿Bandita? Se llevó la mano instintivamente a la nariz, donde se ubicaba su herida y claramente sobresalía el relieve de un curita. Jinhwan debió habérsela puesto anoche, al quedarse dormido. 

Le vibraba una sonrisa. 

—No sabía que te gustara Rayo McQueen. —vocifera Chanwoo con una risita cómplice. Junhoe se ve por el reflejo del capó de un Opel cabrio visualizando la bandita con dibujos animados impresa. — ¿Cuántas revoluciones te da eso, eh? 

— ¡Jinhwan! ¡Quédate quieto! —ruge con el rostro pasmado de su contrincante. Corre hace su dirección y Jinhwan chilla huyendo de su ataque. Corren por las maquinas soldadoras, saltando los hoyos de los mecánicos, deslizándose en materos y con carcajadas, riñas y golpes demasiado suaves. 

—¡Oh! ¡Pasaron la noche juntitos los tortolitos! —bromea Nam Joo sin contenerse las risas. —Oh mí. Como crecen estos niños. —toca los cilindrados, poniendo su atención en descuartizar el chasis—Lo positivo de todo esto es que desarrolla 570 caballos de potencia gracias a su motor V6 de 3.8 litros. Una maravilla. 600 si le incluyes oxigenación. 

—Y un quiebre financiero, las llamas son producto de la gasolina. En solo una probada tienes más o menos cinco litros perdidos. 

—Con esta belleza, no me importa quedar en la ruina. —dice Chanwoo con la mejilla en los parabrisas, abrazando el carro desde la parte delantera. — ¿Cuánto se demoraran en reconstruirlo? Quiero hacer rodaje con él. 

—Mínimo dos semanas y si nos equivocamos, te quemaras vivo. 

—No me importa nada. Y que sea una semana, son casi cuatro mecánicos. 

—¿Casi cuatro? ¿Quién está por la mitad, eh?

—Tu. Si a Jennie se le ocurre salir a pasear por el rio Han, no dudaras en dejarnos botados. 

—Jennie se merece eso y mucho más. No la compares con ustedes, ineptos. 

Pronto BM llega con un niño en sus brazos. Alto para tener tres años y de carácter excéntrico, con una mirada penetrante y encogimiento de hombros ocioso. Se llama Somo, hijo de Somin y BM—quien saluda con entusiasmo bajando al escuincle y cogiendo una caja de herramientas para adentrarse en los reparos de su Seat León. Disculpándose con un «Lo siento, muchachos. La madre de Somin llego a la casa, y ni yo ni Somo la soportamos. »

—¡Juno, tenemos que hablar! —grita el niño al poner sus piececitos en el suelo, los demás ríen ante la orden, sin embargo, Junhoe deja de jugar con Jinhwan para acercarse al pequeño. — ¿Quién eres tú?

—Kim Jinhwan, un gusto conocerte ¿y tú?

—Somo y yo no estaría tan fechis como tú. —abre los ojos con sorpresa y asombrado por las frases salidas de su diminuta boquita. —Como dechia, Juno. Quero un Eclipse naranja al finalichar el mes o Somo va a arrancarte los ojos con la espátula de las hamchurguesas. 

Junhoe se aguanta una risa. —Pero Somo es un enano para un Eclipse naranjo, ¿Qué tal si vamos al parque con Jinhwan mañana? 

—Somo no conoche al bandolero. —dice, mirando alternativo al hombre de rizos al lado de su Juno, que se sonroja. —Achi que no. Somo solo ira con Juno, una indemnización por deschuir el coche de Súper papá.

—Jinhwan no es un bandolero, es el novio de Juno. —le explica Nam Joo, con una paciencia tolerable. —Y Juno ya cancelo la deuda con Súper papá, Somo. 

—No somos novios. —se apresura a acotar Jinhwan y el garaje queda en un silencio fúnebre y pesado. El niño salta acaparando la atención, pero eso no hace que las sonrisas se tuerzan y se tornen casi fingidas. 

—¡Con Súper Papá pero conmigo no! ¿Fallas a tu honor de hombre, Juno? Las juntas débiles…—entrecierra los ojos—…se contachian. 

—Sigo siendo el mismo Juno, Somo. ¿Lo ves? —se pega el pecho con puños y un gesto entrenado, sin afectarle la negación por parte de su princesa. —El mismo Juno. 

—¡Ya no eres un negro! Has fachado a tu familia con una pegatina en su herida. 

—Juno tiene un auch en la nariz, Somo. Eso lo sana. 

—¿No pudo elechir otro? Pierdes respeto con eso, Juno. Me decepcionas. —el retoño se lleva una mano al pecho, atascando su sobreactuación de un corazón roto y suspiros convalecientes. 

—¿Cómo estamos? —BM pregunta gritando al hoyo debajo de su quebradiza que hace llamar auto. 

—Solo necesitamos un diferencial, neumáticos nuevos: traseros y delanteros, montura de motor. Poner más monitores en la cabina, cambiar el freno de mano y los cables para evitar un cortocircuito. El chasis completo, incluyendo los amortiguados y ejes centrales. Bueno... —se venció Soo hyuk, saliendo con las manos embutidas en grasas y los pómulos con liquido de freno—…vale, esta reventado el coche. Los vidrios y los carburadores, pero el motor está bien. Y eso es lo fundamental. 

Jinhwan siente que se achicaba en su puesto, siendo incriminado. Fuera de trance, ni se inmuta a seguir la discusión de los dos menores, así que se fugó dónde Yunhyeong. 

Yunhyeong teclea unos formatos y la confusión se le une. Números, letras romanas y miles de pestañas abiertas en un descolorido verde y negro ferrizo. Le sonríe por educación y Jinhwan supo que había sido lo mejor. 

Se encontraban en medio de amistades arbitrarias del garaje, un gran proceso en su proyecto y siendo devastadoramente terminado, cigarros blancos en labios temerarios y la brisa acompañando la sobrecogida del verano. 

Jinhwan pregunta y Yunhyeong responde. Suposiciones torcidas sobre estampes imaginarios y tarareos rotos por el opaco reflejo de la luminiscente claridad. 

—Mino acosa a tu compañero. —apunta a los sujetos y se nota a leguas que Kang Seung Yoon está incomodo e descolocado al unir los cables y tratar de encajarlos mientras Mino le roba su espacio personal. —No te preocupes, como dije, somos muy mansos. ¿Qué paso ahí, eh? Pensamos que estaban tirando. 

Las orejas se Jinhwan se acaloran y se lleva las palmas de las manos a las mejillas para no mostrar su sonrojo. Dios mío. Él y su estúpida bocota. ¿Puede confiar en Yunhyeong? Una intuición le dice que sí.

—No lo sé, de verdad que no lo sé. 

No consigue confesarse más ya que su estómago cruje en protesta y sus entrañas se contraen, hace una mueca de dolor enroscándose contra el quejido. Yunhyeong se apresura a sostenerlo entre sus brazos, y Jinhwan se llega a cuestionar porque—al estar rodeado con los muchachos—pasa algo malo alrededor. 

— ¡Alerta roja! ¡Alerta roja! ¡Equipos en formación de ataque! ¡Repito! ¡Equipos en formación de ataque! ¡Alerta roja!

—¡Yunhyeong saca a Jinhwan de aquí!

Sosteniéndolo de la cintura y de la espalda, lo lleva a rastras a la inferioridad escondida del garaje, donde no cavia espacio para más de tres personas en un estrecho pasillo oscuro que conducía a una guarida. Jinhwan se revolcaba en su propia desgracia, gruñendo y apretando los dientes. 

Su presión arterial sube a las nubes y tiene prurito con diplopía por unos veloces pasos. No se equilibra bien, por lo cual se enrosca en Yunhyeong quien asombrosamente es suficiente para cargarlo como una nena. Los bíceps se estrechan ante su calor, la fiebre a borbones y unos gritos se atoran en su garganta. 

Yunhyeong corre y eso lo marea. 

¿Qué está sucediendo?

Pasan pasadizos de paredes negras y con decoraciones lineales grises, Jinhwan boquea en busca de aire y siente que su organismo decae notoriamente. Se retuerce en el esternón de Yunhyeong, mordiéndolo en ocasiones. 

No está pensando correctamente. Es llevado a un sitio resguardado, donde poco personal transita, y donde puede deducir que es el hogar de los chicos. Una enorme pantalla plana está colgada en la pared con sillones de cuero azabache a su alrededor y una barra de licores siguiéndole. Están en el comedor principal, con una mesa gigante y un candelabro maquiavélico con cristales muy blancos para la decoración oscura. 

—¡Alerta roja! ¡Alerta roja! ¡Equipos en formación de ataque! ¡Repito! ¡Equipos en formación de ataque! ¡Alerta roja!

Escucha gritos y gente corriendo, pero no sabe con ciencia cierta si está en la realidad o en parte de un delirio. Los colores de amontonan en sus iris y su cabeza da giros, rápidamente es movido a una puerta que Yunhyeong patea, aunque es tosca y tiene que recurrir a varias puntapiés para entreabrirla. 

Una vez adentro, el sitio es más tranquilo. Más puertas que cree que indican a habitaciones personales y, tras un trayecto de cinco minutos, es puesto en el baño más cercano. 

—¡Tenemos un código rojo! —gritan en los altavoces y Jinhwan jadea en modo de contestación, extrayendo un ligero vomito al lavamanos. —¡Código rojo! ¡Repito! ¡Tenemos un puto código rojo!

—¡Por la misma mierda, esos hijos de puta! —Yunhyeong rompe en furia, golpeando un espejo con sus nudillos salpicando sangre y vidrios por doquier. —Jinhwan…—se acerca a su rostro, abriendo los labios gravemente agitado. —Jinhwan, voy a llevarte al cuarto de emergencia. 

—…estoy…bien…

No sabe que se supone que signifique un código rojo, ha escuchado algo parecido en los hospitales, ¿y si Junhoe está herido? ¿Y si exploto un tubo de escape por su ambición? Oh no…Junhoe podría estar en peligro, podría salir inconsciente y malherido. 

Junhoe podría estar agonizando. 

Yunhyeong no se demora en depositarlo en un cuarto sin ventanas y con abundante luz artificial de bajo voltaje. Lo recuesta en una cama improvisada en el suelo, con cobijas de plumas bajo su tacto y primeramente se deja caer en la almohada. 

Jinhwan mantiene la mente despejada y es imposible escuchar otro ruido que no sea la calefacción o la brisa del aire compacto. No pasa más de medio minuto cuando BM llega con Somo enrollado en gabardinas de cuero, soltando una sonrisa sincera al verlo y siendo reemplazado por una expresión retorcida y peligrosa. Tal como Yunhyeong, se marcha cerrando con llave. 

Somo se cuela en su lecho, abrazándolo con temor y el dolor de Jinhwan es sustituto por la preocupación del retoño menor. Lo apretuja a su cuerpo, sin embargo, los temblores incesantes lo sacan de su aprisionamiento interior y se obliga asimismo a ser valiente. 

—Tengo mucho miedo…—el llanto el niño es simple, trágico y callado. —No quiero que le hagan bum bum a Súper Papá. 

Jinhwan caricia sus cabellos y le propina un beso en la frente, calmándolo con tiernas palabras de consolación. El niño sufre una caricia en la mejilla y un tono melódico sale de los labios del mayor, soltando un suspiro contenido en los pulmones, le gusta cantar y le gusta ser escuchado. A pesar de que últimamente, tras la ausencia de oyentes, se ha vuelto un cansancio repentino. 

Inesperadamente el retoño deja de llorar y se sostiene a él.   
El timbre de su voz resuena en el atardecer de Seoul, parece abrumador la serie, una ligera manera de ver una foto y quemarla, porque, solo es un canto que se ira al entrar la noche. 

El momento queda paralizado en un conjunto de emociones. 

Jinhwan titubea y sus manos vuelven a sudar, temblores y escalofríos pasan por su columna vertebral. No ha comido regular estos días o su estómago da otro respingón. Siento el extenso malestar cotidiano, una característica que invade las vénulas, alveolos y sistema nervioso. Es demasiado indefenso.

Le canta una conocida canción, frunce el ceño dibujando una lista reproductiva de música antepasada. De los años 70 o 80’, quizás más antigua o más nueva, no lo recuerda con exactitud. La melodía del jazz que utiliza, una versión desprestigiada, un retoque se tendría que haber sido un error pero resultó ser un éxito ejemplar. 

— ¿Te sientes mejor? 

El niño se queda dormido y prontamente, él también, preguntándose si Junhoe se encontrara bien. 

Camina lentamente por los pasillos dando pasos desequilibrados y apoyándose medio cuerpo en las paredes carbonizadas, deslizando su dedo índice por ellas. Visiblemente confinado como si fuera la única persona dentro de ese garaje que está en sus peores condiciones, con complicaciones mientras recorre la trayectoria a su destino. 

El epicentro de la explosión fue en la guarida, implantada en la tierra y la cubierta del cemento. Las llamas ondulaban la hojalatera sin cesar, llevándoselo todo a las cenizas. Los gritos y las corridas no pararon hasta que rociaron los espesores y el humo cubrió de blanco la zona afectada. 

A pesar de que lo más peligroso había pasado, Yunhyeong no podía dejar de retraerse. Las memorias se lo estaban llevando a una llamarada de histeria y su ojo perdido sufría una punción de opresión por la sobrecarga de cripticas desmotivaciones. 

Por qué de algún modo, la ansiedad y el miedo se lo tragaban de un bocado. 

Se hallaba sentado a piernas abiertas con los jeans tan rasgados que habían perdido el hilo, con la periferia llena de rookies verificando las fallas. La explosión, la bomba, el fuego, las flamas, la nicotina de aquellos cigarrillos de Lee Soo hyuk, su madre, su padre, su familia. Necesitaba que se detuviera, que la vida se detuviera. La sangre, la abundante y metálica sangre en sus omoplatos. 

Estaba transpirando. 

Chanwoo le aconsejo que lo olvidara y logro crear lagunas en su mente, pero el hecho de sobrevivir en este drama es, meramente, los extremos. Mientras más quebrados están, más se hacen notar. El dolor es singularmente contagioso. La gente recuerda más tiempo las cosas malas que las buenas. Yunhyeong mantiene prisionero ese baúl de secretos y no lo deja ir. 

Los semblantes impetuosos se cuelan. El grupo se rodea en un círculo de piernas estiradas e sospechas escondidas, escucha desde el fondo que un novato hace el recuento de las perdidas y se asusta cuando Junhoe pasa un brazo por sus hombros, notándolo paranoico. 

—¿Te encuentras bien? Estas pálido y demacrado. 

No había necesidad de decirle como se sentía interiormente a Junhoe, él siempre lo deducía con solo mirarlo. Sabe que Junhoe corrió al cuarto de emergencia, forzando la puerta para asegurarse que Jinhwan y Somo se encontraran estables. Al pillarlos dormidos, los traslado el mismo a su habitación personal. Donde nadie más que los gemelos habían tenido la añoranza de entrar. 

—¿Cómo se encuentra Jinhwan?

—Ha dicho que era por el estrés, uno de sus profesores está jodiendo. 

Sabe que sus escalofríos son incontrolables, que Chanwoo está bebiendo una botella de agua ojeándolo fijamente de reojo, que pueden seguir con sus destinos sin él. Si no fuera por Yunhyeong, Chanwoo conservaría sus dos ojos intactos y de un brillante maldoso hermoso. Si no fuera por su hermano, Yunhyeong hubiera sido enredado entre las flamas y el calor del fuego, estaría a un costado de sus progenitores en una tumba recia y con ángeles en la pirámide. 

Lee Soo hyuk sostiene la cintura de una Jennie con lágrimas, Lisa sostiene a una niña de su mano y Jisoo a la otra. Nam Joo implanta un rostro serio, molesto, enfadado que acompaña al de Junhoe. Mino inspecciona los autos importados, dejándose llevar por sus arrebatos. 

—Esto no fue una advertencia. —musita CL bajando de su camioneta, frunciendo el ceño y haciendo eco con sus tacones. —Es un ataque. ¡No saquen los artefactos desechados! Mino y Nam Joo, busquen los camiones. Soo hyuk, contacta a los demás, no seremos los únicos con falsas alarmas. Yunhyeong, ¿ya viste la programación de la bomba?

—Tres debajo de la guarida. —responde Chanwoo por él y la mujer solo asiente, comprensiva, porque ella sabe. —Solo una exploto, Yunhyeong logro desactivar las otras dos mediante el hardware. 

—Entonces se ubican a menos de dos kilómetros. — apretó los labios y movió sus caderas por el aparcamiento de los carros. —Las tres nos hubieran hecho trizas en menos de un segundo, ¿Dónde demonios esta los demás? 

—Heridos. 

Suelta el aire contenido, acurrucándose en los brazos de Junhoe. CL le da un vaso de agua, aguantándose las ganas de quejarse por los novatos demasiados lentos. 

— Bébelo todo. —dice, y luego suelta una sonrisa maternal. —Cariño, no te ves nada bien. Ve a tu recamara y recuéstate, ¿está bien? Junhoe se encargara de controlar los dispositivos, no te preocupes por eso. 

—Yo puedo hacerlo. 

La mujer levanta la mirada, inspeccionando al dueño de esa voz infantil. Un muchacho de cabellos rizados, sobándose los ojos por la somnolencia. Se apoya en un carro, entreabriendo la boca en un bostezo. CL contiene las ganas de sacar su pistola y aterrizarla en su pescuezo, pero el codazo juguetón que recibe el enano por Junhoe—es lo que la deja fuera de órbita. 

— ¿Quién rayos eres tú y porque entraste?

—Kim Jinhwan. —alza su mano, que CL rechaza. —Uhm…bueno…yo, sé de computación. No tanto como Yunhyeong, pero me se defender. 

—Eso no fue lo que te pregunte. 

—Es el novio de Junhoe, Chaerin. —espeta GD hyung, sonriéndole. — Joder, vamos a tener que desalojar a los niños. Debemos arreglar la infraestructura para que mis bebes sigan a salvo. 

Jinhwan no sabe si se refiere a los novatos o los licores. 

—Revisa las cámaras de seguridad y desarma una bomba, quiero saber qué hijo de perra se quería meter con las ganancias. —le respondió. Ganancias era sinónimo de autos, porque perder tres ya era un suplicio para CL. —Y no vamos a dejar que los chicos se queden sin hogar por una estúpida bomba, no voy a ir a ninguna parte hasta que le vuele los sesos a los desgraciados que cometieron el atentado. Nos los repartiremos por equipos, algunos se quedaran contigo, otros conmigo y los demás con SeungRi, TOP y Taeyang. 

—Tus deseos son órdenes para mí, Chaerin. 

Yunhyeong se tensa. 

— ¡Hay una nota aquí! —exclama Rose estirando un papel satinado, las personas a su alrededor se quedan quietas, almacenando aire a sus pulmones. Yunhyeong remueve el dardo en sus palmas, jugando con él. —Una nota. Dejaron una nota. 

— ¿Qué dice? 

Yunhyeong se apretuja.

— ¡Que decía, joder!

—No le grites a mis niños, Chaerin. 

—Tres autos vaporizados de un millón y medio de wons, trece novatos con quemaduras de segundo grado y un niño traumatizado, ¿es poco para ti, GD? Porque yo no te veo participando en la obra, ni siquiera has puesto un pie en tu territorio. —Escupió CL con sarcasmo, el templo se queda en un mutuo silencio, optando solo por escuchar— ¡No es suficiente para ti! ¿Y ahora vienes? 

—Tienes razón, los he abandonado. 

—Por eso ahora viene un grupito lastimando a tus hombres. Joder. ¿Qué dice la puta nota? 

— Tres en punto. —lee Rose y esta vez su voz no tiene pitidos nasales, esta vez es ronca y tersa y fenomenal. —Solo tú y yo sabemos que sucedió hace seis años atrás. Toma un vaso de leche, vas a ver como mato a tus amigos para quedarme contigo, mi amor. Mi heroína. Iré a por ti, en el regazo de dios. 

Yunhyeong deja caer el dardo. 

—Hay una rata en rockstar. 

Junhoe se hela por completo cuando escucha en el regazo de dios, ¿no es ese el tatuaje que ocupa el hombro de la princesa? Una bala perforara su sien por traición. 

Una bala perforara la sien de Jinhwan por traición.


	8. VII.

VII  
Número de palabras; 2904

La lluvia azotaba con avaricia el ventanal esa tarde. Jinhwan no había conciliado el sueño, no mucho, ya que las extremidades extra largas de Junhoe se acoplaban a su figura—enredando sus piernas y apoyando su mentón en su cabeza con sus brazos pegados a su cintura. Ellos habían pasado la noche en su departamento por mera invitación, nada personal. 

Estudiante cesante en quiebra, así describía su situación actual. 

Yunhyeong se consideraba un experto culinario, vertiendo jengibre en postres con nombres impronunciables, sin embargo, es lo más pulcro que podría haber—ordenando desordenes ficticios. Chanwoo le daba tutorías y arreglaba su proyecto. Junhoe lo arrastraba a las dos putas de la mañana a un mirador desolado, en medio de una carretera abandonada, y se la chupaba lentamente en los pilares C aerodinámicos. 

Contaba con dos habitaciones que compartía con su lindo conejo (no falta decir que fue lo primero que salió volando ese día que fue invadido) siendo ocupado por los gemelos. Además de tener a BM (con Somo, pidiéndole que le cantara baladas de Lee hi para la siesta) mas Nam Joo y sus esculturales piernas de dos metros leyendo sus mangas, incluyendo a Seung Hoon y su fanatismo por los dramas pegajosos. 

Estaba siendo confinado. 

Su periodo de exámenes estaba casi finalizado, solo le restaba entregar el GT-R en condiciones saludables y su año sería acabado gratificantemente. Estaba cansado, su historial de aventuras estaba al cien y su sueño en cero. Lo único que quería era quedarse en cama y relajarse, olvidarse que tenía responsabilidades. No obstante, los chicos lo odiaban y gritaban a todo volumen solo para atormentarlo, más de lo que hacía su consciencia.

Perezoso se estiro de modo que su brazo se posiciono entre la boca y la cumbre de la nariz de Junhoe. 

—Junhoe. —lo tironeo con sus delgados dedos. —Despierta flojo e idiota Junhoe. 

El interpelado no hizo ademan de amortiguar ninguna protesta, en vez de eso, se movió un tanto envolviéndolo de nuevo. Inmovilizándolo. Jinhwan tomo eso como una señal del destino para no acudir, su profesor había adquirido la sutileza de acosarlo impropiamente y eso lo enfurecía. 

Trato de hacer a un lado la mano tiesa de Junhoe, sin conseguir nada. De hecho, lo empeoro. Junhoe apoyo su muslo en su estrecho estómago y el solo acontecimiento de tocar ese sistema, le provocaba vomitar. Su posición se hubiera visto tierna de no ser por la mueca permanente del más bajo. 

—Estoy hablando en serio, jodido Koo. —musita empezando a pelear con el manojo de manos, pies, sabanas, boxers. Sin obtener nada más que una nalgada prominente y sonora en su trasero. —No puedo faltar a ese examen. Llévame a la universidad.

—Uhm…—susurro contra su cabello, ronroneando. —Espérame, princesa. 

— ¡No lo vas a hacer! Que te espere, mi culo. —refunfuño, sosteniendo y alzando con fuerza su cuerpo. Escucho un tengo increíbles ideas de que podríamos hacer con tu culo que paso de largo. —Tengo la energía y el potencial para obtener el puntaje alto. Me va a ir bien. ¡Hoy será un maldito buen día! ¡Le voy a patear las bolas a mi profesor! ¡Si!

Le lanzo una franela que termino cayendo en su rostro adormecido. Ya llevaba una semana y media así, y seguían contando. 

—Sera mejor que te vistas rápido. —al ponerse los calcetines y a tropezones las botas, dijo con determinación. —Estoy listo para darle cara a mi profesor. 

Junhoe tomo la ropa que le había sido tirada y mientras se colocaba las prendas, observaba al mayor. El jersey le pertenecía antes de que Jinhwan lo confiscara en su poder, dos tallas más grandes, los pantalones holgados y torcidos. Su cabello revuelto sin siquiera tomarse la molestia de peinárselo, con el flequillo más largo porque olvidaba cortárselo. Por otro lado, Junhoe acostumbraba a vestir de negro. Sus pantalones son una segunda piel que se apretaba en los muslos, camisetas con las mangas de la franela sujetadas en su cintura con el cabello negro y lacio cayendo tediosamente por su frente. No cuidaba mucho su estética, pero de alguna manera le funcionaba. 

—Has ganado peso. 

El estrecho de la curva de su estómago, asomándose continuamente le recordaba al invierno; áspero y de tono meloso, casi incoloro e transparente. Su piel, en definitiva, es una llameante brisa de colores cristalinos y lagunas congeladas. Fugases estrellas blancas se estrechan en sus manos, en sus poros, colándose a una incertidumbre de lo despistado que es para recién percatarse que Jinhwan es asombroso. 

Cualquier en su sano juicio podría enamorarse de Kim Jinhwan. Incluso él. 

Incluso él. 

— ¿Estás diciéndome gordo? 

—Nah, tu trasero me distrae. 

Y su carácter empeoraba en cada pasada. En menos de cinco minutos estuvo arreglado y el aroma a café de la cocina ya degustaba sus ondas palpitarías. Cogió su chaqueta de cuero, recia y alargada, con un gorro de lana posicionándose en la cabeza de Jinhwan. 

—¿No habías alegado que ese profesor era raro contigo? —lo tomo de la mano, conduciéndolo a la isla. Su rutina cotidiana era un pesaroso estrés ligero y la insignificante hora en que el departamento albergaba paz antes de que llegaran los otros. 

—Muy repulsivo. 

Le masajeaba los nudillos con sus yemas al notarlo tenso. Una mirada de preocupación y un fruncimiento de ceño se acoplo en su rostro, no es tan ingenuo como Jinhwan para creer que las personas cambiaban sin razón. 

Yunhyeong le hacía mimos al conejo, ofreciéndole una zanahoria que mordisqueaba el animal en lento. Sentado en los sillones blancos relucientes y con una barbaridad insana de ternura. Chanwoo ponía tres tazas de café amargo encima de la mesa con una taza de leche aparte. Al final de sus complicaciones, Jinhwan se sentía en un hogar. 

— ¿Cómo amanecieron, chiquitos? —pronuncio Yunhyeong, dejando la mascota rodar encima del piso. En libertad. Se sentó y dispuso de devorar los panqueques. —Jinhwan tienes que ir al médico. 

Junhoe se espantó. — ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿No te sientes bien? ¿Te duele algo? ¿Tienes fiebre? ¿Es el hijo de perra de tu profesor?

—Es solo el estrés por los finales, eso es todo. 

—A mí me parece que no. Reservare una cita con el médico general de mi antiguo trabajo. —objeto Chanwoo llevándose la taza humeante a los labios y posando la mermelada al alcance de su gemelo. —Soy pediatra, Jinhwan, no pendejo. 

— ¿Todavía te está molestando tu profesor?

Jinhwan asintió. —Dice que le falto el respeto en no mostrarle los avances de nuestro proyecto, pero es extraño porque a Kang Seung Yoon no le pide nada. 

—Ese tipejo maleducado. 

Yunhyeong se mordió la lengua. Al terminar con su desayuno, ambos bajaron al estacionamiento en busca del auto. No hubo charlas coherentes y tal cual, Jinhwan no pudo confesarle la verdad sobre tu actitud irritante. Tenía miedo de lo que generaría soltar sus temores, sabía que podía confiar plenamente en Junhoe, pero su manera de cubrir los asuntos es demasiado peligroso. 

Al llegar a la entrada, el menor soltó unos minutos al mayor solo para botar los portadores de café en el basurero. Jinhwan sintió como el frio se colaba en su alma, hasta que Junhoe volvió con su sonrisa de niño pequeño estrechando nuevamente sus palmas contra las suyas. 

Al entrar a la universidad, debían recorrer diferentes caminos y cada uno tenía que irse por su lado. Junhoe deposito un beso en los labios del mayor, saboreando y topándose con su lengua juguetona, solo le sonrió. 

—Tus labios saben a azúcar. —comento tomando sus muñecas, mirándolo con adoración. Una risa diminuta se asoma, por fin Jinhwan empezaba a mostrar su mermada personalidad. Eventualmente suponiendo que se harían cercanos de por sí ya que, en otras paradojas, presentía que sentía algo más que solo una atracción física y siendo honestos, era la primera vez en un enorme lazo que quería hacer una buena acción. —Tu lengua sabe a café. Me gusta el sabor de Jinhwan. 

—No digas eso o me voy a volver vulnerable. —hizo un mohín. Repentinamente la mano de Junhoe se soltó del hueso de su cadera y sus falanges atraparon su labio inferior. 

—Lo harás bien. —animó exponiendo los dientes del mayor, soltándolo y dándole otro beso. —Confió en ti. Si lo haces bien, tendré una recompensa para ti. ¿A qué horas sales de este purgatorio?

Las pupilas de Jinhwan brillaron de curiosidad. 

— ¿Así? ¿De qué recompensa estamos hablando? 

—Una sorpresa…muy satisfactoria. —le susurro en el oído, tres escalas más bajo y grave, utilizando esa voz especial que solo Junhoe podía hacer. Provocando que se le erizara la piel. Le dio un beso en el cuello que le causo un escalofrió y otro encima de su choker. —Arreglaremos ese flequillo. ¡Suerte! —exclamo antes de marcharse. 

Joderla para Junhoe tenía abundantes conciliaciones y en su tal, acciones. Todos hechos por él, por supuesto. De todos modos esa era su especialidad. Joderla tan profundo que Yunhyeong rastreo los propósitos del profesor y su indecente conversación en chat con Jinhwan. 

Él sabía que iba a caer pronto. Siempre le pasaba, no era un acontecimiento que lo tomara por sorpresa. Era lo que le pasaba cuando dejaba sus adicciones por mucho tiempo, cogiendo las llaves de su Skyline y reuniéndose en el sitio acordado con Chanwoo y Yunhyeong tras suyo mediante dispositivos. Habanos toscos y duros en su boca, dejando escapar el humo burbujeante. Creía que lo estaba superando al estar estable al lado de Jinhwan, pero no iba a soportar que le implantaran un daño psicológico por un puto auto. 

Era obvio que su decisión de venir aquí fue improvisada, hecha sin planificación o nada anticipada, sin pensar las consecuencias. Junhoe maneja con ira y velocidad por la carretera de 77, siendo perseguido por una odiosa Mazda MX-5. El roadster no cambia su esencia. Si a Junhoe se le ocurría alguna estupidez, Bobby estaría a su lado apoyándolo. 

Dejan sus automóviles cercanamente a la camioneta tacaña con raspados en los centros y pintura desteñida. Un hombre fuma un cigarro con calma, esperando a un joven de rizos y mirada inocente. 

Solo que esta vez, tendrá que conformarse con Junhoe y Bobby. 

— ¿De qué se trata esta porquería? —lo enfrenta saliendo de su coche con tempestad y heridas por montón. —Han preguntado por ti. Por los gemelos, por el grupo. Hacen falta ahí, ¿sabes? Mino no se ha visto. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Desde cuándo me ocultan cosas?

—Estas actuando como una esposa recelosa. 

—Esto no es un puto juego, joder. —se recuestan en el parachoques de la Mazda, fumando lentamente y con la mirada fija al profesor. —Ayer tuve una pelea con Ravi. Gané. 

Junhoe lanza una sonrisa. —No te ves mal, no fue una gran pelea para ti ¿cierto? 

—El ring espera a por ti. Estaban amontonados esperando que llegaras en cualquier momento para sucumbir ante mi gloria. —gacha su cabeza, sensible. —Nunca llegaste a la fiesta. Las putas rugían a por ti. 

—Contigo es suficiente para ellas. 

—Me niego a admitir que estas cambiando. —confiesa y Junhoe se tensa, disfrazando una sonrisa inesperada. —Nam Joo está feliz por eso, pero yo no estoy preparado para esto. No quiero perder a mi mejor amigo. 

Le toca la pierna, dándole otra risa. 

—Nunca me vas a perder, idiota. No seas cursi. 

—Espero que no olvides tus raíces cuando me invites a tu boda. Cambiando de tema, veras, conseguí dos nuevas armas geniales. —Bobby le dice, sacando una de la cinturilla de su pantalón—Una preciosa Smith and wesson SD9, fue construida para que la bala de la vuelta en U al mismo atacante. —la guarda en el sitio, todo risas. 

— ¿Quién compraría una pistola para darle la vuelta a la bala y terminar disparándose a sí mismo? ¿Los suicidas? ¿Por qué compraste tu esa? ¿Debo preocuparme?

—Por mi te debes preocupar siempre. Y la compre porque es lo más renovado de la nueva generación. Tengo otra parecida en casa, una glock 17 que la bala da un giro. Te lo explico, si hay dos personas, la bala matara al segundo. No al escudo, sino que al resguardado. ¡Lo captas! ¡Un giro!

—Eso es favoritismo de dementes.

El hombre termina su cigarrillo, pisándolo con la punta de su zapato. Junhoe solo puede juzgarlo. Canas y barba blanca, lentes de montura gruesa y arrugas pronunciadas. Ropa moliente con fajos de sombrías sabidurías. Ese viejo que enviaba mensajes pervertidos a su frágil Jinhwan, acechándolo al punto de enfermarlo. 

—No le has contado todo, ¿cierto? —Junhoe niega de inmediato, viendo como el profesor se acerca a ellos sorbiéndose la nariz. —Claro. Llámame cuando se entere y te abandone, no responda tus llamadas ni tus mensajes, te ignore y te deseche de su futuro. Voy a ser tu guía, Hanbin ya me hizo un profesional. 

El profesor se acerca a un paso efímero y degradante. Una sonrisa bestial e empática se posa en sus muecas quejumbrosas y descarta un obtuso de emitir confianza. Junhoe se la devuelve, estirando solo el lado derecho, con ojos entrecerrados y dientes rechínales. 

—Disculpen…—dice mostrando encías y ejerciendo peso en sus rodillas. —¿No han visto un muchacho por aquí? 

—Hemos visto muchos, ¿de qué tipo? —pregunta Bobby. 

—No muy alto. —se encoge de hombros y Junhoe esboza otra risa. —Una preciosura andante, cabello rizado y tez pálida. 

—Y se apoda Kim Jinhwan ¿o estoy mal?

El hombre se ve nervioso, asiente y se acomoda las gafas. 

—Aja, sí. ¿Ustedes son sus amigos? ¿Ya se ha ido? ¿Podrías darme su dirección? 

—Por supuesto, déjame buscarte un papel en la guantera. 

Quizás Bobby tuviera razón. Probablemente Jinhwan se alejaría de él si supiera que golpea por diversión, corre coches por la plenitud y se desvía en cadáveres, necro y descomposición por codicia. Se alimenta con el trabajo de los demás. Uñas enterradas en su brazo, apretándose tan meticulosamente como puede. Porque dolor es una sanación y sanación es una justicia en paralelo. 

Pero eso no es el motivo de que otros tengan el derecho de dañarlo. Si Junhoe puede hacerlo feliz, solo Junhoe puede hacerlo desdichado. No hay terceros en esta multiplicación, no hay sobrantes en sus historias. 

No sabe porque disfruta tanto esto. 

Y no quiere averiguarlo. 

Ve como Bobby mantiene una charla ociosa con el profesor, cierra dando un portazo y pasa un pedazo de papel por sus dedos, jugando con él. Es demasiado veloz para escuchar las aclamaciones de viejo, intentando socorrerse en su amigo que solo le sonríe despreocupado. 

— ¡Hey Bobby! ¿Quieres probar tu nuevo juguete? —propone a un punto cercano de la conversación, donde ambos individuos se callan para escucharlo. —Vamos a probar si eso es realmente cierto. 

El profesor frunce el ceño. 

— ¿Qué necesitas verificar, Koo? —cuestiona su amigo dándole una sonrisa al hombre a su lado como si lo sorprendiera el hecho de que Junhoe está siendo el mismo nuevamente. — ¡Ah! Esta belleza. —palmea su bolsillo, indicándole que se gane más lejos. —Está bien. Párate aquí y usted unos metros más atrás. 

— ¿De qué se trata todo esto? —musita el profesor, no obstante, hace caso de la petición de los chicos. — ¿Es alguna clase de experimento social?

Bobby asiente. A los catorce años Bobby era considerado un experto en defensa propia y armas. Apretaba y desenredaba los cilindros de plomo como si se tratara de escribir su tarea, el contorno de una navaja automática sobresalía de su traje bien planchado y de un exigente precio—cargando y descargando la misma bala, a la espera de que Chanwoo lo golpeara. 

Entonces no es problema para él desarrollar una técnica que impulse la bala hacia el lado, a la curva de una vuelta preciosamente bien equilibrada—que roza con el hombro de Junhoe, parando en pecho del profesor. Sin darle explicaciones de su trágica y facilitaba muerte; porque aquellos que merecen pagar, darles una razón esta demás.

El cuerpo cae inerte en el suelo de piedra. 

Bobby limpia el arma con sus tejanos, guardándola a la espera de ser volver a ser utilizada. 

—Espero que con esto, vuelvas a los cuadriláteros. 

Junhoe se palpa la zona de su extremidad, topándose con la cuenca de racimos de sangre corriendo por su acromion y una ligera punzada de una cortada esquiva que abre paso a una nueva cicatriz conseguida. Le sonríe a Bobby más por simpatía que por educación; ingresando una de sus yemas a la rojiza e hinchada abertura. 

Punciona fuertemente, ganándose un quejido de dolor puro: —Quizás en otra vida vuelva a los campos de golpes y matanzas con puños, tal vez en otra historia que decida ejercer. No obstante, ahora, en este preciso momento, tengo suficiente que arreglar como para meterme en más conflictos. —se lleva un dedo a la boca, saboreando el agridulce sabor de su vertiente de sus arterias. —Todavía me queda mucha vida, Bobby. No te desanimes y espera por mí, que volveré algún día. Todos siempre volvemos a donde nos hicieron feliz, ¿no?

Fueron hechos por moldes rotos por eso actúan al igual que un asesino siendo asesinado por sí mismo. Por eso no temen a la vida, mas así la ansían. No hay cualidad que dé más libertad que cerrar los ojos para no volverlos a abrir nunca más y que cosa más bella ser libre después de tanto grotesco y vacilante desesperación por ser capaz. Ven, mátame, no me dolerá.


	9. VIII.

VIII.  
Número de palabras; 3441

¬

La atmosfera estaba tan nefasta que se podría cortar con un cuchillo. 

Jinhwan preparaba su material de apoyo para la presentación final de su proyecto, ocupado en su cuarto. No había querido ir a estorbar, ya que las muestras de sangre podrían haber jugado en su contra, aumentando su debilidad. Dormitada tanto y se cansaba por nada. 

Sin embargo, las maletas de los gemelos yacían en la puerta de su habitación y trabajan sin cesar en sus computadores con enormes cantidades de hojas encima de la mesita de café, ignorando cada acción que sucediera a su alrededor. 

Hasta que se detienen. Y no es una pausa de descanso, sino de temer. 

Yunhyeong lo tomo del brazo haciéndolo retroceder. Junhoe entra en pánico al acompañarlo a una junta en la sala de estar con Chanwoo—torciéndose los huesillos de los dedos, uno por uno, con el ruido ensordecedor y escalofriante llenando el vacío. 

— ¿Qué sucede? ¿Los análisis fueron malos? ¿Está enfermo? ¿Tiene un virus estomacal? ¿Debe internarse? ¡Responde, maldita sea!

—No, no y no. Es externo a la condición física de Jinhwan, tiene que ir a recoger los exámenes dentro de unos días, el medico quería comprobar todos sus niveles para asegurarse de que estuviera completamente sano. —le dice y Junhoe deja salir un suspiro. 

—Tienes que contarle a que nos dedicamos. —Yunhyeong ordena, sentándose en el sillón. —Explicarle lo que sucederá. Jaewon ha llamado, hubo un altercado entre ellos mismos. Mucha gente está siendo llevada al hospital central de Seoul. 

— ¿Por qué pelearían entre ellos? Esos idiotas…

Un silencio ronda la sala. Luego se escucha un quejido que parece ser de Chanwoo y un golpe resuena en una de las paredes. 

—Taeyang hyung ha huido con Hyo Rin noona. Está quedando la pura mierda por esos lados y nos necesitan. Te necesitan a ti, Junhoe. Sabes que te ascenderán de puesto por la traición infringida. 

—No voy a aceptarlo. 

—No tienes opción, joder. Además…Taeyang hyung dejo una nota con SeungRi hyung… Ha acusado a Somin por la traición del atentado pasado. 

— ¡Somin no estaba en la guarida cuando exploto! 

—No le creen. Tampoco les importa que sea madre de Somo y esposa de uno de los mejores sicarios de la nación. No ven más allá de sus narices cuando se trata de traición. 

—Lo que me ha llamado la atención es el bello tatuaje que tiene Jinhwan en su hombro, ¿lo has visto, Yunhyeong? Qué casualidad que entre y comiencen los ataques, y que tenga ese refrán igual a la nota que encontró Rose. —comenta apacible Chanwoo, rasgando documentos y archivos en múltiples folders, dando miradas despreciables a aquellos individuos. 

—No metas a Jinhwan en esta porquería. 

—No lo hacemos. Solo decimos que si alguien más se entera, cualquiera en este caso, sería terrible para nosotros. Estas siendo promovido, vas a tener que mudarte a la plaza, así que no dudes que van a atacarte…—le dice Yunhyeong. 

—…es muy tarde para ocultarlo, ellos saben de su existencia y creen que estas en una relación seria con el pequeño. Solo te queda protegerlo, si no lo pones debajo de tu ala, lo van a matar más rápido de lo que canta un gallo. —añade el gemelo, sosteniendo un hoja con el perfil de Jinhwan, mostrándoselo a la cara. 

—No voy a arrastrar a mi princesa en esto. —enfatiza el nombre, poniéndose rígido y meticuloso en su puesto. 

Yunhyeong tuerce el gesto. —No te estamos pidiendo tu maldito permiso, Junhoe. Si no lo proteges tú, lo haremos nosotros. Hemos estado ocho años dentro como para conocer lo que continúa. No vamos a dejar que lo descuarticen por tu mediocridad. 

—No vas a tocarlo. 

—No hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver. —casi susurra Chanwoo. Si no fuera por el repentino ataque de sinceridad que está padeciendo, no hubiera sido un entrometido. —Esto es lo que haremos. Nos iremos a vivir a la plaza los cuatro juntos que cuentan con guardias para mayor seguridad. Vas a asesinar a Somin utilizando el método Daesung y le diremos todo lo que ocurre a Jinhwan. 

—Tenemos que hablar con BM sobre esto. 

—Tienen la planificación lista ¿no? —reflexiona Junhoe. —Pero no se van a llevar a Jinhwan con ustedes. 

—Bien. —se cansa Yunhyeong, tirando el portátil lejos de su alcance. —No estas entendiéndolo. Sé que Jinhwan es importante para ti, lo es para nosotros también, pero no puedes venir a visitarlo por las noches sin que corra peligro. No debemos dejar que pase lo mismo que con Nam Joo, si dejamos a Jinhwan aquí, lo más probable es que lo terminen matando en tu propio territorio. 

—Eso no va a suceder. 

—Me es banal lo que pienses, es una decisión tomada. Si no quieres cuidar de Jinhwan…—escupe Chanwoo. —Lo hare yo. Fin de la conversación. 

—Tienes esa insana costumbre de querer quitarme lo que quiero ¿no? ¿No se te va a dificultar cuidar de dos chicos? ¿Los vas a llamar tus princesas, también? 

—Cálmate, Junhoe. Piénsalo y convérsalo con la almohada, mañana hablaremos con Jinhwan. 

Al salir del quejumbroso espacio y esa polvoriento olor a colonia rancia, Junhoe se pone de pie en un segundo caminando con enormes trancadas a su recamara. Desgraciadamente a su corta edad solo pide un relajo, que su rutina no sea tan sacrificante. 

¿Qué le va a decir a Jinhwan? Soy un asesino cuando tengo la obligación y me involucro en trabajos sucios. Te estas acostando con un tipo que lleva restos de sangre coagulada en sus uñas. Tal vez está encerrado en estas altas murallas sin poder retratarse, que solo puede sentarse a la orilla de la cama, observando como Jinhwan entreabre los ojos por la sombra de la luz molestando en sus parpados. 

A veces cree que algunas manos desconocidas lo atrapan a la desconfianza. Se siente atraído a las cosas enfermas, a las relaciones rotas con Yunhyeong, a la conjetura de partiduras de canciones tristes con Jaewon, al avance de su felicidad con Jinhwan. Quizás su corazón duele por una idiopática cardiología, sin embargo, siente algo rompiéndose suavemente en el interior de su cuerpo. Como si hubiera olvidado mantenerlo atrapado y cogido para siempre, como si se tratara de su princesa. 

No es sano y crea un laberinto de dudas en su retorcida mente, no cualquier persona perdona y quiere quedarse al abrir la caja de pandora. 

—No te ves bien, princesa. ¿Qué te duele? 

—Estoy muy cansado, Junhoe. 

—Duerme, princesa. —se acerca, acunándole la mejilla y enganchando una sonrisa resplandeciente. —Voy a estar en el comedor terminando algo, grítame si te sucede algo, ¿entendido? Ven aquí. —le da un beso en los labios y luego otro en la frente. —Buenas noches. 

—Buenas noches, June. 

Jinhwan no quería caer en los encantos de Junhoe, pero le era inevitable. Desde arroparlo para llevarlo a la cama, abrazarlo disimuladamente al ver una película y secarle el cabello agradeciendo su altura—se estaba convirtiendo en el prototipo perfeccionado de su chico ideal. 

No obstante, ellos le ocultaban un sin número de secretos que Jinhwan estaba dispuesto a descubrir. Es involuntario tener cierta curiosidad al ver que su tranquilo garaje era propenso a explosiones y desarmar bombas que podrían matar a más de una abrupta población. ¿Quién veía tan desgracia sin intrigarse? 

Ojala enamorarse fuera decisión propia, pero como no lo es, Jinhwan estaba cayendo muy bajo. Demasiado. 

¿Debía abandonar o seguir? 

Tenía miedo de no poder soportarlo y verse débil. Junhoe lo cuidaba, le brindada cariño a cada segundo y soltaba risas solo para él. ¡Alguien detenga a ese chico que está engatusando el pobre alma enamoradiza de Jinhwan! Porque no estaba enamorado. No lo estaba. No. 

No. 

No logra caer en los profundos listones de Morfeo, por lo que rueda en la cama martillándose las neuronas. Junhoe es noche, Jinhwan es amanecer. ¿Qué resultado saldrá de eso? 

Unas pisaditas lo desprevienen, alzando la cabeza con el tapa del lápiz mordida a mas no poder. Hay sobres, una saturación de descripciones y desorden alrededor de la mesa. 

Envoltorios de comida almacenada en un rincón. Probablemente se vea blanco enfermizo porque la única luz que le cae es la del computador. Y está contento, es completamente agradable controlar los informes personales de los clientes, de los futuros asesinados, dictar las fichas y encontrar la ubicación de algún sospecho. 

—Si sigues mordiendo eso, te lastimaras los dientes. 

Junhoe carraspea y, por primera vez de todo ese laxo, despega la vista de la pantalla. Hecha una rápida mirada a su despelote y encuentra a Jinhwan sobándose los lagrimales con una larga camiseta bordeándole las piernas delgadas y aterciopeladas. 

Se pasa la lengua por los labios por instinto. 

—¿Te sientes mejor? —le dice sin dejar de observarlo. —¿Qué hora es? 

—¿No la tienes en tu computador? 

—La desprograme hace mucho en conjunto con la fecha. Me deprime saber que he estado gastando tantas horas arreglando esto. Taeyang hyung no revisaba desde hace mucho. Iré a la cama contigo en un momento. 

Jinhwan suena cansado cuando le dice: —Estoy esperando que salga el olor, por accidente vomite encima de los edredones. —se rasca la pancita, observándolo de soslayo, acercándose. —Hacía falta un cambio de sabanas. 

—Ven aquí. —palma sus muslos. Tira su silla hacia atrás, chocando con algunas cajas de mudanza. —Tienes pasta de dientes en el labio. Vamos, ven aquí. —vuelve a palmar, indicándole con el dedo. —No me hagas repetirlo, princesa. No me gusta ese juego, nunca me va a gustar. No me desobedezcas cuando he tenido una mala noche. 

—¿Futuramente puede que sí? 

—Futuramente puede que me deshaga de ti. —Intenta bromear y Jinhwan hace un mohín, dando pasos en vano a su lado. —Oh, no princesa. Tendrías que dejarme tú, porque no puedo negarme a esa carita. 

—No me gustaron esas palabras. —regaña Jinhwan, sentándose encima de Junhoe. —¿Puedo ayudarte? Terminaremos más veloz con esta pocilga. 

Junhoe rueda los ojos y resopla sonoramente. —Acabas de decir ‘esta pocilga’ a mi arduo trabajo. —pasa su yema por la nuca del pequeño, trazando círculos abstractos. —Estas muy sensible a mis toques. 

—Siempre lo he sido. —le corrige el mayor. —Te he extrañado. 

Junhoe está a punto de resoplar nuevamente. Podría decirse que Jinhwan es el único ser humano en la tierra que puede soltarlo y cogerlo cuando se le dé la puta gana. Obligadamente debía decirle lo que sucedería, pero ahora mismo, con su culo posado en su entrepierna—sus piernas enredándose con las suyas y su mano tocándolo, es lo último que quiere hacer. 

La anatomía del chico en su restricción. Los rizos rozándole la barbilla, la escasa estatura inclinada a confidencialidades del equipo negro, la eterna sonrisa que desplanta al sentir su mano subir su camiseta y tocar la capa de piel. El anhelo de atraparlo entre sus brazos y no dejarlo ir nunca. 

—Estoy aquí para ti, princesa. No tienes por qué extrañarme…siempre he estado aquí para ti, cariño. 

La corteza primorosa y blanquecina como la leche con el inquieto lunar cerca de sus ojos vivaces, una tierna expresión de dolor permanente. Todos dentro del negro tienen sus historias que contar, sus sombras humillándolo, pero cuando Jinhwan le besa la mejilla… es un sentimiento tan difícil de captar para Junhoe. Como…como…como si en vez de esperar su muerte, esperara renacer. Iniciar de cero y llenarse de esperanzas de contribuir a una sociedad mundana. No importa si es mala o buena; con tal de estar cerca del diminuto chico, es justamente por lo que respira. 

Jamás dejaría que alguien lo dañara. 

Y ruega a los dioses que no sean él quien lo haga. 

—Nunca pensé que terminaría así con un sujeto que viste pantalones de algodón para trabajar. —afirma Jinhwan, desviando su mirada de los archivos hasta el propenso malhechor culpable a cadena perpetua por ser tan jodidamente excitante. —Uh-uh. —siente la pálpate longitud de Junhoe crecer debajo suyo, alzando las cejas. 

—Mira lo que causas, bebé. —el sonrojo de los pómulos de Jinhwan se vuelven exorbitantes, un atosigo de rojo, naranjo y algo de violeta traslucido. Muerde su labio tan fuerte que teme por romperlo. —No tienes idea de lo maravilloso que se siente. 

Jinhwan traga saliva. —¿Te…te vas a ir? …¿Por qué hay tantas cajas por doquier? …¿Vas a mudarte? ¿Yun y Chan también? 

—Si. Nos vamos a mudar. Los cuatro. —le avisa, viendo el pánico hacer acto por el rostro de Jinhwan. —Quiero que vayas conmigo. A mi casa. Tenemos asuntos que solucionar por lo del atentado y tengo que hacerme responsable de lo que antes no hice. Si te pido que te vayas conmigo, ¿lo harás? 

—¿Quieres que me vaya contigo? ¿Así, sin más? —Junhoe asiente con una sonrisa. —¿No estas adelantándote? Apenas nos hemos conocido por cuatro meses y desapareciste uno entero. 

—El tiempo es reciproco. Me vale que te haya follado sin saber tu nombre, que te haya perseguido para lograr una cita que nunca confirmaste y que me haya instalado en tu departamento sin tu autorización. Mi encanto es ese. Lo hice porque quise, porque me gustaste y ahora creo que es más fuerte que un simple choque platónico del cual no admitiré. Quiero estar contigo, Jinhwan. Soy un hombre impulsivo, no me pidas que controle mis instintos. Dime que lo pensaras. 

Se engancha una sonrisa enorme. —Mjum. Eso es lo más lindo y sinvergüenza que me han dicho. Ninguno de mis novios anteriores lo hizo. 

Las manos de Junhoe empezaron a recorrer las piernas desnudas de Jinhwan, apretando cintura contra cintura. 

— ¿Alguna vez uno de aquellos novios te toco así, princesa? —le dio una nalgada estrecha que lo hizo rechinar los dientes. —Porque me gustaría saber si mi bebé fue tocado. 

— ¡Solo tuve sexo una vez antes de ti! —grita el mayor, con el sonrojo creciente y la voluntad al cero. —Dios…tuve novios que no pasaban más de la primera fase…y fue Hanbin, pero estábamos ebrios y nos arrepentimos hasta la muerte. 

Junhoe frunció el ceño ante la mentira descarada. 

— ¿Se sintió bien cuando te toco? ¿Lo disfrutas? 

Jinhwan tuvo problemas para encontrarse coherente, aquellas caricias estaban sacándole la razonabilidad. 

—Yo…—jadeo cuando su camiseta fue quitada, exponiendo su cuerpo desnudo ante los escrutados orbes penetrantes y oscuros de Junhoe. 

—Respóndeme. 

—…Si…

Junhoe sonrió ante la contestación de Jinhwan y lo acaricio como recompensa. Lo único que adornaban su fisionomía era un choker negro delgado que colgaba en su cuello, posicionándose entre la manzana de Adam. 

Junhoe simplemente abre los brazos con una sonrisa lasciva y se ve contagiado con las pocas horas que le quedan de libertad incondicional. Su enojo—la información dada que los babosos novios de Jinhwan y su virginidad arrebata por un arranque alcohólico, lo hizo enfadarse. Pero ese enojo disminuye a una escala descendiente. 

Jinhwan entierra la cara en el pecho de Junhoe, olor a lavanda y hombre. Un estilo particular. Y se ríe contra el polo porque Jinhwan podría detener ese rato y quedarse en los brazos de Junhoe hasta la inmortalidad.

—Pídemelo y te lo daré. —demando con un gruñido, mordiendo sus labios. Se miran, se besan, se sonríen. —No me gusta repetir. 

—…Sí…

— ¿Si, que? 

—Hazlo…hazlo conmigo. 

Junhoe sonríe y en sus ojos hay un brillo malicioso. Su mano derecha toca los mechones del pequeño y mueve su cabeza unos centímetros, al igual que un vampiro, ataca el precioso cuello de Jinhwan con besos y termina en gemidos bajos con acaricias en su nuca. 

—¿Tomarte aquí? ¿No te preocupa que los gemelos escuchen? Pueden pillarnos in fraganti, cariño. —Jinhwan niega. —Que les den. 

Jinhwan no alcanza a articular ninguna protesta. Antes de abrir ligeramente la boca, es atacada con brutalidad y pasión. Junhoe quería comérselo vivo y dejarlo sin ganas de moverse. Adolorido y sepulcral, como solían terminar sus secciones de sexo explícito. Al mayor de los muchachos le gustaba así, porque eso implicaba que Junhoe se estaba conectado a él sentimental, no solo sexualmente. El sexo era fácil, los sentimientos complicados. 

―Me da…vergüenza, que los chicos escuchen…―sus lenguas se entrelazaron en un beso promiscuo e insensato. 

―Ugh…―gimió el menor. 

Jinhwan contuvo la respiración, las manos de Junhoe viajaban disparadas a su trasero, apretándolo similar a una masa crujiente. Las grandes manos del gigante invadiendo lo que le pertenecía, le tomo dos segundos a Jinhwan darse cuenta donde estaban y negó con la cabeza repetidas veces. 

―Por favor…no―susurro el pequeño en su oído. La columna de Junhoe sufrió leves escalofríos a causa de esto. 

Apretó su agarre, estrujando el semblante y lindo trasero, sonriendo en su cuello. Elevo su mirada obteniendo la atención completa del mayor. 

―Cuando se trata de ti…―murmullo Junhoe―…No me importan que esos pendejos escuchen. 

―Deberían importarte, porque soy muy ruidoso. 

―Oh, Jinhwan…vas a gritar. Mucho. 

El rostro de Jinhwan cambio de rojo caliente a rojo furioso: ― ¡No me dejes chupetones! Tengo que asistir al médico. 

Junhoe solo sonrió: ― Lo tendré en cuenta. 

Había muchas cosas que Junhoe quería decirle, fragmentos de palabras en montones para Jinhwan pero también había un sobre. Una carta que nunca se abriría por miedo a perderlo. Y, aunque suene injusto e impotente, Junhoe preferiría mil veces guardarse todo eso con tal de permanecer a su lado. 

‘Mi corazón en negro. Tu alma es blanca. Cuando nos juntamos, simultáneamente el color se vuelve rojo, como la pasión, el anhelo, la añoranza. No hay destino cruzado para nosotros, solo somos dos personas que se necesitan. Puedes aceptar mi amor cruel, sucio, inútil pero verdadero… o puedes simplemente dejarme ir y verme evaporarme entre las nubes’

―¿Por qué te has quedado tan callado? ―pregunta el mayor acariciando lentamente el cabello del menor. Solo por un instante ya no existe el Junhoe experto en coches y jefe de la principal corporación mafiosa, ya no existe el Jinhwan excéntrico y sabio. Ya no existen las etiquetas que los condenan, por unos minutos…son solos dos corazones latiendo fuertemente el uno por el otro. 

―Estoy pensando cosas sin importancia―dice Junhoe encogiéndose de hombros. Esa es la realidad, no debe meterse ideas sin fundamento en la cabeza. No puede ilusionarse en un futuro, no. Jinhwan será como los demás, se ira al ver la fealdad de la realidad. 

Jinhwan deja de besarle el cuello y choca su frente contra la suya. 

―Ahora no…Junhoe…justo ahora no…

― ¿Ahora no, que? ―Junhoe frunce el ceño. Observa atentamente como Jinhwan cierra los ojos y suspira profundamente, sus respiraciones entremezclándose de a poco. 

―No pienses en nada ahora. Conozco esa expresión en tu cara: no necesito nada que no seas tú. Déjalo ir… que se vaya lejos. Esos pensamientos malignos debes dejarlos, no me voy a ir, no te vas a ir. Nadie se marcha. 

Las manos del menor tocan las mejillas de Jinhwan: ― ¿Por qué me dices eso?

―Chanwoo charlo conmigo en la clínica. Voy a tener paciencia acerca de vosotros y como le hacéis para conseguir aquellos coches, sobre la bomba y la irritación inminente de una traición. No te estoy apresurando, no todo es ya ni ahora. Vamos a dejar que el tiempo fluya. Me voy a quedar contigo, solo no me lo ocultes. 

Algo puede acabar con él ciertamente. Y, además, tiene nombre y apellido. 

―El negro y el blanco no se pueden juntar. Es como el bien y el mal. No hay caso, Jinhwan. No quiero que seamos como el blanco y negro, no quiero tener que contaminarte con mi pesimismo, te dañaría. Y al hacerte sufrir, me hace sufrir también. No quiero acabar así, no vas a ser ni la primera persona en dejarme ni la última. Soy un experto siendo botado, no te preocupes por mis sentimientos. 

Jinhwan abre los ojos y una tierna sonrisa se asoma en sus labios levemente hinchados: ―Gris. ―le contesta. 

― ¿Mmmh?

―Negro y blanco hacen gris. Donde todo es negro, también hay un blanco entonces si hay una combinación se crea el gris. Es monótono y monocromático, y un poco fúnebre, pero sigue siendo un lindo conjunto. 

Las manos del menor descienden a su delgada cintura. Contrastes de labios juntos y sonidos de besos, ropa que es tirada cerca de unas latas de cerveza. 

―De todos modos, no quiero que nos compares con el blanco y negro. ―susurra Jinhwan al frente de los labios de Junhoe―Quiero ser cielo y mar. 

―Dame una explicación que pueda entender, por favor. Sin palabras rebuscadas o gloriosos matices de fisiología. 

―Es meramente sencillo. Donde termina el mar, empieza el cielo. Mismo color, misma función. Donde termina Junhoe siempre empezará Jinhwan. Siempre juntos, nunca separados.

El menor ataca velozmente los labios de Jinhwan. Un sabor a delicia y culpa, una sincronización de emociones desconocidas y un ligero toque de chocolate macizo.


	10. IX.

IX  
Número de palabras; 2572.

Una cita. 

Se ríe de sí mismo al rememorarlo. Pidiéndole una cita a Junhoe que accedió, impertinente a sus motivaciones, de una forma casual y parafernalia. 

Al principio, hizo una preposición sin muchas ilusiones. Carente de valor y estrategia, suponiendo un rechazo indolente de la larguísima lista de pretendientes de Junhoe. Le gustaba, no iba a mentir tan descaradamente, podría decir que hasta estaba adquiriendo ciertos sentimientos fervientes hacia el más alto. No obstante, se sorprendió cuando tuvo una afirmación por respuesta dando la aparente reputación de Junhoe siendo el típico hombre que no tenía que acudir a un suceso tan humillante como una salida programada. 

Pero había aceptado. Eso era lo único relevante. 

Por lo cual, recurrió al único muchacho que podrían gustarle esas cursilerías, Song Yunhyeong.

—Tengo la noche perfecta. —había musitado sobándose las palmas de las manos y con una sonrisa gatuna decorando su bello rostro.

Así que finalmente había terminado preparando una cena—donde se le quemo el puto bistec y lo tiro por el ventanal a trece metros de la vereda—pidiendo un delivery en uno de los restaurant con precios inflados. La cena no le había salido bien, pero los adornos pudieron ser domados.

Si a Junhoe no le gustaba, iba a meterle una patada en el trasero tan fuerte que no podría moverse por meses. Mira que haciendo todo este escándalo por una estúpida e insensata cita.

Lo valía. Junhoe lo valía. Se lo repetía en su mente como una mantra.

Corriendo en contra del segundero, termino de desperfilarse con un sutil traje arreglando sus gemelos de plata y un corbatín azache. Era un eufuismo esperar algo más que no fueran pantalones rasgados y camisetas de franela de parte de Junhoe, pero solo requería su insolente presencia, con eso se daba más que satisfecho. 

Puso los platos encima de la reluciente mesa, con dos copas de vino blanco tambaleantes un repique de sabores magníficos y su desbordante sonrisa llena de alegría. Él siempre se retrasaba quince minutos, llegando tarde a cualquier preámbulo, así que tomo asiento en su sillón sobándose las palmas extra sudorosas contra los muslos y respirando e exhalando en una exasperante armonía. 

Nunca, en sus veinte y dos años, había planeado una velada de tal carácter romántico. No era una iniciativa tomada por él, no había discrepancia, ya que solía ocupar el puesto de la señorita del festín. 

—Él va a llegar, él lo hará. —se dio ánimos a sí mismo. 

Hasta que le llego un mensaje a su móvil de Jinhwan. Corrió como un condenado al escuchar el aparato sonar, alumbrar la pantalla con kakaotalk en un resacoso. Para luego volver a sentarse, aguantarse las lágrimas y tirar los platos al refulgente tarro de basura. 

‘’Lo siento mucho, Jinhwan. Él bebió más de lo debido, intente en vano que no vaya a joderte a tu hogar, pero como dije, fue en vano. Solo déjalo tirado en la calle, iré a recogerlo en un rato. No vayas por él, está muy ebrio. De nuevo, perdóname. ‘’

Jinhwan poseía el coeficiente intelectual suficiente como para responder algunas dudas que tenía sobre Junhoe. Una de ellas era la excusa de sus malas habilidades sociales, sus malos hábitos y sus malas decisiones sobre cómo manejar un conflicto (en vez de arreglarlo, Jinhwan sentía que Junhoe le echaba más leña al fuego, empeorándolo)

Después de subir arrastrándolo por las ajetreadas escaleras, lograr abrir la puerta sin que ambos se cayeran en el intento y recostarlo en la cama. Jinhwan estaba a un milisegundo de darse por vencido, pero se dio el trabajo de desabrocharle las agujetas de las zapatillas y tirarlas donde cayera. Obviamente no dejaría que volviera a intoxicarse de alcohol por lo cual escondió el vino, porque no iba a ser una niñera recibiendo nada más que risas histéricas y patadas en las pantorrillas.

—Debo confesar que nunca me han sacado la ropa de esta manera…siempre soy yo quien toma el mando. 

Jinhwan lo ayudo a sacarse la camiseta atorada en la base del cuello. —Yupi. Te felicito Junhoe, una de tus fantasías superada.

—No es grato que seas irónico. No te sale. —dice, sus palabras alargadas masculladas entre dientes apretados, haciendo una bola con la camiseta, insertándola en el basurero de papeleras. —No te estoy obligando.

—No te iba a dejar en la acera. 

—Pues yo no haría esto por ti. —dice, desatando su cinturón. —No trates de ser buena persona conmigo porque yo no te voy a devolver el favor. —sin poderlo sacar, inútilmente deja el pantalón a medio muslo.

—Lo sé. —Jinhwan toma las caderas de Junhoe, impulsándolo a bajar la prenda. —Esa no era mi intención. Estas borracho y en un aprieto, lo menos que puedo hacer es esto.

—No me conoces.

Jinhwan tira tan fuerte de los pantalones, que las piernas de Junhoe quedan enrojecidas. No es que Jinhwan fuera una persona pervertida—dado el crispado paisaje de hombres desnudos—pero echarle una miradita furtiva a Junhoe no era visto como un pecado.

—Te estoy conociendo. —nota la expresión adolorida del menor, corriéndose al rincón de la cama con el edredón cubriendo solo su parte baja. —Y tengo mucho de ti en mi mente ahora mismo.

—Eso sonó conmovedor. —murmura, escuchando la ropa caer. —No ha sido mi peor personalidad. Eso solo fue una probadita.

—No creo que seas tan jodido como quieres demostrar, solo estas asustado de que alguien traspase tu muro inquebrantable.

Amenazado, Junhoe ríe. — ¿Pretendes cambiarme?

—Ni de coña. 

—Eres demasiado bello para tu propio bien. —su acotación debía ser anónima, silenciosa y quedarse entre las gotitas tiernas de la lluvia y el calor neutralizado del otoño. En es el anochecer donde destapa sus temores. —No deberías ser tan bueno conmigo. Vas a arrancar de mí, sin mirar hacia atrás, pero igualmente disfrute de haberte follado. 

—¿Por qué me estás diciendo eso? Ya lo has hecho. 

—¡Mierda! —sus ojos se agrandan y su sorpresa cae a escalas dimensionales. Sin embargo, es muy tarde para hacerse el tonto. —Me olvide que abriste tus piernas para mí en la primera estocada. 

—Cierra la boca, Junhoe. 

—Sigo estando ebrio, no voy a recordarlo mañana.

—Entonces no tienes nada que perder. —aclara Jinhwan, levantando la cabeza y posicionándola en el pecho del menor. — Has estado lanzándome quejas toda la puta semana, dímelo. ¡Dime que mierda quieres! 

—¿Para qué? ¿Por qué seguimos con esto, mh? Tú tienes sospechas sobre nosotros y has tratado de indagar mediante el ingenuo de Yunhyeong. ¿Por qué no preguntas tú, tus malditas dudas? No voy a andar corriendo en círculos. 

—Ah. —dice, nauseabundo. — ¿Mañana no recordaras nada, Junhoe?

El interpelado niega, apoyando su mentón en el peritoneal frontal del mayor. —No lo hare. Tenlo por asegurado, mi resaca es maliciosa, me borra por completo.

—He querido preguntártelo. —le confiesa Jinhwan. —Hasta cuando estas siendo un hijo de puta, he querido hacerlo. Quería darte tiempo para que tú me lo dijeras, pero obviamente eso no va a suceder. —añade.

Y al final lo deja pasar. No puede luchar contra una guerra ya ganada, no puede decirse que no lo desea cuando su mente se funde en pensamientos embusteros y lo traicionan.

—Dilo. 

— ¿Qué es lo que haces tú y los chicos? ¿Por qué poseen carros de un millón de dólares y la más alta condena es la traición? ¿Bombas en un garaje, Junhoe? ¿Es enserio? 

—Somos una corporación mafiosa, entre otras cosas. —no haya excusa para seguir mintiéndole, así que solo lo suelta. —Se dividen en grupos. Están los novatos, los sicarios, los obligados y los seguidores. Y como en toda mafia, Jinhwan, no hacen méritos adecuados. Entenderé si quieres irte de mi lado. Es mucho más complejo que solo un montón de oraciones. 

Lo mira constantemente e intenta concentrarse en las caricaturas que trasmiten en la televisión, pero le es difícil en esas deplorables condiciones y con treinta nudos en el estómago. Pierde el sentido de la coherencia. 

—¿C-Cual eres tú? 

—Antes, un seguidor. Ahora, un obligado jefe. 

—¡¿Eres el jefe?! ―salta de la cama, asustado, llevándose las manos en modo protección al pecho como si eso lo salvara. ―Estas jugando conmigo. ¿Un jefe, Junhoe? ¡Tienes veinte años!

—¡Tienes que calmarte, joder! No te estoy encadenando a mí, puedes irte cuando quieras. 

Jinhwan sabe todo de Junhoe. Que le gustan los cigarros fuertes sin desayuno, el amanecer a su espalda y una terapia exclusiva de cuerpos juntos. Desconoce porque lo desea, pero ya esta tan acostumbrado que lo ve normal. Los ejemplares placeres matutinos lo condenan día a día. Entrar por las noches y salir por las madrugadas.

Que arrastra más de mil demonios en cada poro y se entretiene analizando las historias que le cuenta y las cicatrices que estas le dejan. Le gustan sus yemas tocando piel desnuda, su lengua sacudiendo sus labios. Le encanta cuando sus uñas rasgan su cintura con su pelvis empujando la zona controversialmente e intenta besarlo sin mencionar ninguna palabra, aunque Junhoe yace casi inconsciente en sus brazos.

Sobre la pared, alumbrada por la suave luz tenue de la pantalla, se hallan dos nombres tallados. Song Yunhyeong, con colores rosas pasteles y azules claros. Jung Chanwoo, que esta medio tachado y tallado, gracias a Junhoe. KJ―que solo desboca las iniciales de sus nombres. 

Inmediatamente se da vuelta y suelta su cuerpo, el frio apoderándose rápidamente de él y se tensa con cada pisada, debe tomarse un momento para unir los hilos de aquella marioneta apaciguada, aquel demonio con cara de ángel. 

Le cuesta respirar y la mordaza invisible en su boca le prohíbe gestear palabra alguna. La conmoción lo ciega y mira la puerta en reiteradas ocasiones, ¿arrancar de su propio departamento? ¿Volver a la porquería de sus padres? Y el dolor se mide en base del sufrimiento, Jinhwan prefiere quedarse al lado de Junhoe, aunque no sepa con absoluto conocimiento que está haciendo y si eso afectara negativamente en su mundo. 

Pero no volverá donde sus padres. Y no volverá a su pasado. 

—Quiero estar contigo. —le dice mirando la puerta. —Solo si tú quieres que este contigo, no quiero ser una carga para ustedes. 

A Junhoe se le escapa una risa. —Discrepo. Nunca serias una carga para mí, princesa. 

Saca un cigarro blanco de su bolsillo y hace una pequeña cerilla de fuego, el humo se desciende por el espacio y a la primera calada de transcurre en su problemática. Jinhwan merece algo mejor, algo fundamental.

— ¿Tienes miedo?

—Va y viene. —le responde con naturalidad, saciando el vicio entre los dientes. —Intente escapar de mi mundo a los doce y me encontré atrapado en otro. Es un círculo vicioso, Jinhwan. Donde vayas y donde arranques, vas a terminar atrapado. 

—Dudo que sea muy diferente a lo que ya vivimos. ―refunfuña volviendo al lecho, sin pasar desapercibido los temblores y los escalofríos. ―Tú te percataste que seguirías buscando un refugio a un laberinto que no tendría salida, por eso eres así. Por eso infliges dolor a ti mismo, por eso te destrozas. 

Se queda callado.

—No pudiste haberme leído mejor, Jinhwan. 

Lo seduce el rigor de su sangre; provocante signo de delicia y mezcla unánime de sentimientos ardientes. Siente el interior de su alma observar tranquilamente como se desgarra internamente rompiendo las grietas que lo componen. La intención es cruel, es rencorosa, tienen emociones tan mierdosas dentro de su consciencia pero nada tan crucial como esto.

Se llega a preguntar si lo disfrutara sea lo que ejerzan en su color, se cuestiona cosas que quizás nunca sucederán, como por ejemplo cuantas personas han estado entre los brazos de Junhoe y lo desconcentra, no quiere dirigir esa mal sabor de insensatez, tuerce el gesto y la mueca se hace visible pero esta tan embobado que lo deja pasar.

Kim Jinhwan acabaría con él con solo cuatro pasos. Uno: mano encajada en su cordura. Dos: sonrisa de lado antes de propinarle un beso sorpresa. Tres: caricia endeble en su clavícula. Cuarto: armarlo y despedazarlo a la vez. 

No había un final a su lista. Tristemente le gustaba demasiado y ahí era cuando la cosa se ponía inestable. Se pregunta si habrá sido un error. 

La presión de la similitud es imprecisa. Koo Junhoe cuestionaba sus acciones con un rigor condicional esperando el momento de sobreactuar y darse por vencido, no termina con un adiós definitivo ni con un paseo agradable. Las despedidas no se hicieron para él y no está preparado. No está listo para separarse de Jinhwan así que deja que su error tome algo de tiempo extra, sin darse cuenta la herida que dejara.

Se exaspera.

No puede tomar el control de su enfermedad, no puede sentir sin perjudicarse. Es un virus letal que le recorre las entrañas y lo toma como un salvaje, y quiere deshacerse de esa blasfemia, tomar entre sus dedos algo de sangre y esculpirla en sus dedos hiriendo, abriendo y sacudiendo una parte de si para mantenerse firme. Una parte que se pudre lentamente y lo lleva al infierno. Una sola consolación de estar en manos de doctores y presenciar un milagro que nunca llegara, estar muriéndose no es bonito. Es ridículo. No puedes ser tan joven y perder oportunidades tan rápido. No puede ser tan miserable como para no ser bueno en nada, quizás todavía no encuentra su factor inigualable. 

Entonces cae en el sigiloso juicio que realmente esta entristecido. Las muertes y la acredad no lo perjudicaran más de lo que ya está pero si a Jinhwan. 

Las persianas se mueven ajetreadamente desde el muro más alto de la habitación. Son los beneficios de estar realmente solo o demasiado desocupado, sin embargo nada de eso es sorprenderte cuando deja su cigarro a un lado y mira el rostro cómplice de su, ahora, fastuosa adquisición.

Porque sí. Jinhwan es una adquisición, un regalo. Y es de mala educación no disfrutar los obsequios. Es suyo y él es de Jinhwan. Mío, tuyo, nuestro. 

Mío. Jinhwan eres mío. 

Tuyo. Yo, Junhoe, soy tuyo.

Nuestro. Esto de es nosotros, vamos a aprovecharlo. 

—Todavía tengo muchas dudas, Junhoe. —increpa desbocado, con el corazón en un puño, sin tragarse por completo toda la munda de información soltada. —¿Por qué? Podrías tener a Yunhyeong, si lo quisieras. A Jisoo. Hay miles de personas que mueren por ti, ¿Por qué yo? 

A lo que Junhoe responde casi de inmediato: —Estas dándome algo a cambio. Un trueque que nadie más puede atribuirme, Jinhwan. No lo pienses demasiado. 

—Dime que es porque yo no lo sé.

Lo mira apoyando su mejilla en uno de sus hombros, volteándose a un enfoque más adecuado y los ojos ligeramente rojos por la ebriedad reciente.

—Déjame pensar que tenemos una relación, aunque no lo sea, solo déjame pensar de forma errónea. Miénteme un poco más, aunque al final solo sea polvo de hadas. —es el alcohol que recarga en su lengua, él jamás tendría esa avalancha de sinceridad. 

Las palabras se apresuran a enterrarse fuertemente en el pecho de Jinhwan. 

Violencia genera violencia, y esto no es necesariamente lo que le urge. Es como si sus pequeñas manos tomaron el corazón blanco y puro de Jinhwan y lo despedazaran de a poco. Milímetro por milímetro tomando con su boca los sabores crudos de la rebeldía, post-its pegados con tragedias futuras, un incondicional cardenal de malicias.

Junhoe siente que está ensuciándolo.

—Tenemos una relación, Junhoe. 

No puede ensuciar a Jinhwan aunque quiera.


End file.
